Devenir une Étoile X
by L'Antre des Maudits
Summary: FINIE - Hermione et Harry décident de devenir acteurs afin de jouer dans des films pornos... délires, pas pour les âmes sensibles.
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Salut à tous!

Voici une nouvelle fic signée Snivellus! C'est une fic aussi R que les autres, et donc déconseillée aux âmes sensibles. Avec encore des pervers partout... hé hé.

**Devenir une Étoile X**

**Chapitre 1: Comment Harry et Hermione décident de leur avenir.**

- Non mais vous êtes malades ?

Ron regardait Harry et Hermione comme s'il s'adressait à deux fous. Ils étaient en septième année et le moment était venu pour les élèves de choisir une spécialité qui déterminerait la direction de leur future carrière en tant que sorciers. Et justement Harry et Hermione venaient de faire part à Ron de leur idée, qui ne lui plaisait visiblement pas du tout.

- Acteurs de films pornos ? s'écria Ron, mais c'est un métier pour les moldus. Et encore, est-ce qu'on peut appeler ça un métier ? Mais depuis quand vous avez cette idée débile ?

- Ben en fait, répondit Hermione en regardant Harry, on s'est toujours dit qu'on était destinés à ça. Enfin surtout Harry, parce que moi, avec mes notes, je pourrais même devenir une Auror si je le souhaitais.

C'est vrai qu'Harry n'avait pas été brillant ces dernières années, mais tout de même...

- Mais enfin Harry, reprit Ron, tu te rends compte de la précarité de ton futur emploi. Tu gagneras rien du tout, et tu seras obligé de faire des pipes à des producteurs véreux pour qu'ils veuillent bien t'engager sur leur tournage. Enfin, en tout cas, je vous préviens que si ça vient à se répandre dans l'école, vous devrez vous trouver d'autres amis, parce que moi, il n'est pas question que...

- Mais ne te fais pas de soucis pour nous, Ron, dit Harry, écoeuré par l'intolérance de son ami, on se débrouillera très bien sans toi. D'ailleurs tu commences à nous saouler là, tu vois. Ca fait six ans qu'on te supporte, alors un peu d'air nous fera pas de mal.

Ron partit en pleurant, ce qui ne sembla gêner ni Hermione, ni Harry, dont la décision était irrévocable. Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'à prévenir le professeur Macgonagall de leur choix, en espérant qu'elle ne prendrait pas trop mal la chose, et qu'ils ne seraient pas contraints de partir pour étudier cette spécialité ailleurs.

- Oui, entrez, dit machinalement le professeur Macgonagall après qu'ils eurent frappé à la porte de son bureau.

- Bonjour professeur, dirent en choeur Harry et Hermione après être entrés.

- On vient vous faire part de la décision qu'on a prise concernant le choix de notre spécialité.

- Ah très bien ! dit Macgonagall en se frottant les mains. Vous étiez presque les derniers. Alors qu'est-ce que ce sera ? Auror, professeur... ?

- Nous souhaiterions participer à l'élaboration de films pornographiques, dit fort élégamment Hermione, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler.

- Ouiiii, d'accoooord, marmonna Macgonagall en griffonnant sur un cahier. En tant qu'interprète, scénariste (sic), ou réalisateur ?

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent bouche bée. Il devait y avoir erreur. Leur professeur devait avoir mal entendu. Elle avait sans doute compris « film photographique » et pensé que ses élèves souhaitaient devenir photographe.

- Heu, balbutia Harry en hésitant, interprétation si c'est possible.

- Oui bien sûr, dit Macgonagall en souriant. J'avoue que ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne nous avait pas demandé d'enseigner cela ici mais nous avons d'excellents professeurs de pornographie.

Donc elle avait bien entendu...

- Je trouve votre décision étrange, compte tenu de vos résultats, reprit-elle, mais ce choix n'appartient qu'à vous.

- Mais alors, professeur, comment vont se passer cours et examens ? demanda anxieusement Hermione.

- Eh bien c'est très simple, répondit Macgonagall sur un ton jovial. Les cours théoriques auront lieu pendant les vacances. Ils vous seront tous dispensés dans une même semaine. L'examen théorique aura tout simplement lieu à la fin de chaque cours. Vous devrez ensuite exécuter un stage sur le terrain au cours duquel vos employeurs vous noteront. L'examen final consistera en l'élaboration de votre propre film dont vous écrirez le scénario (hum) et que vous interpréterez. Monsieur Potter, miss Granger, je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que la profession que vous avez choisie est difficile et qu'il faudra que vous travailliez dur pour valider vos examens. Mais je vous fais confiance.

Elle leur serra vigoureusement la main et les congédia. Harry et Hermione étaient éberlués face à l'attitude plus que compréhensive de leur professeur, mais ils ne voyaient pas qu'au même moment, elle était en train de se masturber vigoureusement avec sa baguette en poussant des petits cris de jouissance.

Ron avait tenu parole. Depuis que la rumeur s'était répandue, il faisait tout pour éviter Harry et Hermione, comme la majorité des élèves d'ailleurs. Seuls les plus téméraires osaient encore s'approcher d'eux. Ils furent même félicités par Draco qui leur dit qu'il aurait souhaité présenter la même spécialité qu'eux mais que son père préférait qu'il prenne des cours pour devenir mangemort professionnel.

- C'est quand même dingue, dit alors Harry à Hermione. On nous apprend à devenir mangemort alors que c'est une activité illégale qui emmène tout droit à Azkaban.

- Ouais! répondit Hermione. Enfin Dumbledore pense que c'est une bonne manière d'apprendre à les identifier, alors...

C'est vrai que Dumbledore vieillissait sérieusement et qu'il avait des idées de plus en plus bizarres, enfin bon, personne ne semblait lui en vouloir...

Les cours continuèrent normalement pour tous les élèves jusqu'à la Toussaint, qui marquait pour certains le début des vacances, pour d'autres le début des cours de spécialité. Ron, qui souhaitait devenir Auror, devait lui aussi rester à Poudlard avec un grand nombre d'élèves de septième année (avec cette recrudescence de mages noirs, le concours pour devenir Auror était particulièrement couru).

- On a cours avec qui aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry.

- Heu, hésita Hermione, attends je consulte notre emploi du temps. Ah voilà, on a cours de sortilèges pornographiques avec Flitwick. C'est dans la salle habituelle.

Ils montèrent trois étages et entrèrent dans la salle voulue, où Flitwick les attendait d'un air réjoui.

- Bien bien bien... Ainsi, voilà nos deux étudiants. Ca fait une éternité que je n'ai pas donné ce cours mais je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Il y a vraiment des choses qu'on n'oublie pas.

Il caressait bizarrement sa baguette comme s'il voulait en faire sortir quelque chose, se rendit compte de son geste et se reprit soudainement.

- Nous allons donc commencer... Sortez vos baguettes ! Bien ! Déshabillez-vous ! Très bien ! Et maintenant Miss Granger, essayer de faire bander Mr Potter...

Ca faisait bizarre d'avoir de tels cours mais ça ne déplaisait pas à Hermione. En revanche Harry se sentait un peu gêné. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ainsi vu à poils, ce qui le rendait très nerveux, et il restait désespérément mou malgré les assauts répétés de la main d'Hermione.

- Vous voyez, dit tromphalement Flitwick. Eh bien cela est très fréquent lors du tournage d'un film pornographique. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Tonton Flitwick est là pour vous aider. Alors Hermione vous allez prendre votre baguette et la diriger vers le pénis de Harry.

Hermione s'exécuta docilement.

- Alors maintenant, vous allez lever puis abaisser la baguette en prononçant la formule, wingardium viaaagra.

Hermione fit ce qui lui était demandé mais rien ne se produisit.

- Non non, pas comme ça Miss Granger, rectifia Flitwick, c'est viaaaagra, pas viagraaaa. Séparez bien le i du a. Allez, recommencez.

Hermione leva sa baguette puis l'abaissa, en disant :

- Wingardium viaaaaagra.

Le pénis de Harry durcit tout d'un coup.

- Whaou, cria Harry, c'est génial !

- Eh oui, approuva Flitwick, c'est le grand avantage des sorciers sur les moldus.

Et il soupira. En attendant Harry gardait son érection qui ne semblait pas vouloir ramollir.

- Et comment fait-on pour annuler le sort ? demanda-t-il.

- On ne peut pas, répondit son professeur. Il faut que vous éjaculiez. Mais je vois là un excellent moyen pour votre partenaire de s'essayer à la fellation. Voyons un peu de quoi elle est capable. Si elle vous fait une bonne pipe, alors je vous mettrai un A à tous les deux.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier. Elle engloutit le sexe de Harry avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire ouf. Visiblement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle suçait une queue. Ni la deuxième d'ailleurs. Elle semblait vraiment experte et si le traitement plaisait à Harry, ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'effet qu'il faisait à Flitwick. Le pauvre ! Il était rouge de honte en tentant de dissimuler la minuscule bosse qui venait de se former sur le devant de son pantalon. Mais il n'en gémissait pas moins de plaisir en contemplant la scène. Hermione eut vite raison de l'endurance de Harry qui éjacula violemment dans sa bouche avec un cri d'extase. Elle avala tout, ce qui ne plut pas à Flitwick.

- Miss Granger, dit-il, il ne vous faudra surtout pas avaler lors des tournages. Vous pourriez vous retrouver enceinte (il ne connaissait visiblement rien à la vie, le pauvre), mais je vous mets tout de même un A parce que vous êtes une suceuse confirmée. J'espère que vous m'en ferez profiter un jour.

Il pouffa de rire et les mit dehors tout les deux avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de se rhabiller. Cette nuit là, les deux élèves dormirent particulièrement bien, même si Hermione avait encore quelques relents de sperme au matin. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle au manger où ils espéraient pouvoir toucher quelques mots à Ron. Mais celui-ci, qui commençait les cours plus tard qu'eux, était encore couché. Harry ne pouvait pas le savoir puisqu'ils faisaient désormais chambre à part, après que Ron eut décrété qu'il avait peur de se faire violer en dormant avec un pervers comme Harry (il n'avait pas vraiment tort). Mais peu importe, cela n'allait pas entamer l'humeur d'Hermione qui se demandait déjà comment allait se passer leur prochain cours. C'était un cours de potions d'amour.

à suivre...

Bon, alors? vous voulez la suite? Reviews!


	2. Chapitre 2

Me revoilà avec la suite de cette fic! Et désolé du retard...

Marikili: Salut et merci pour ta review. Pour Ron, Harry et Hermione je ne sais pas encore mais tu verras bien :)  
  
Caroline Black: Merci pour ta review! voila la suite, en éspérant qu'elle va te plaire!  
  
ikuko: Merci pour ta rview et voilà la suite! J'espère que ca va te plaire!

ophélay: Merci pour ta rview et voilà la suite! J'espère que ca va te plaire!

Lady Malfoy: Merci pour ta rview et voilà la suite! J'espère que ca va te plaire!

petassia: Merci pour ta rview et voilà la suite! J'espère que ca va te plaire!  
  
Zmija: Merci pour ta rview et voilà la suite! J'espère que ca va te plaire!

potter: Merci pour ta rview et voilà la suite! J'espère que ca va te plaire et que tu ressentiras autant de plaisir à la lire que le premier chapitre! lol

Sandrine: Merci pour ta rview et voilà la suite! J'espère que tu as réussi à survivre jusque là... et que ca chapitre va te plaire!

Lady Felton: Merci pour ta rview et voilà la suite! J'espère que ca va te plaire!  
  
Mika.Chan2: Merci pour ta rview et voilà la suite! J'espère que ca va te plaire!

Nymphadora Snape: Merci pour ta rview et voilà la suite! J'espère que ca va te plaire!  
  
missouistiti: Merci pour ta rview et voilà la suite! J'espère que ca va te plaire!

-LeDjiNn-: Merci pour ta rview et voilà la suite! J'espère que ca va te plaire!  
  
Luna Angeleyes: Merci pour ta rview et voilà la suite! J'espère que ca va te plaire!

tolkiane: Merci pour ta rview et voilà la suite! J'espère que ca va te plaire!

Encore merci à tous les reviewers et à tous ceux et celles qui me lisent! Bonne lecture et j'espère que ca va vous plaire!

  
Chapitre 2  
  
- Alors, prêts pour votre cours de potion ? demanda Draco à Hermione en la croisant dans les couloirs le lendemain.

Il semblait curieusement s'intéresser de très près au sort de ceux qui étaient encore ses deux pires ennemis seulement une semaine auparavant.

- Oui, mais tout de même, un cours de potion dans une spécialité pornographie... je me demande bien ce que Rogue peut nous demander, répondit Hermione.

- En tout cas, sois sûre que vous avez beaucoup de chance, maugréa Draco. Je retourne à mon cours d'histoire des mangemorts. Mortellement ennuyeux!

Hermione sourit. Mais Harry, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, considérait tout cela d'un très mauvais oeil. Qu'importe! Si Malfoy avait le malheur de s'intéresser d'un peu trop près à lui, il ferait la fête à son cul dans les douches ou dans les toilettes. Pour l'heure, il était fermement décidé à réussir ses examens pour accomplir son rêve de lubricité. C'est donc d'un pas guilleret qu'il accompagna Hermione jusqu'au cachot, non sans mâter son beau petit cul qui le faisait déjà bander. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, ils furent surpris de voir un sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de leur professeur de potion.

- Bonjour, les accueillit-il simplement. Je suis heureux de voir la direction que prennent vos études. Je ne m'attendais pas à tant d'audace de votre part, Mr Potter. Mais voyons ce que vous valez. Pas de stupides théories dans ce cours. Vous allez apprendre...

Mais Hermione, qui n'avait cessé de réfléchir à la question depuis la veille, l'interrompit.

- La fabrication des philtres d'amour, évidemment! Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais, vraiment, professeur, merci de nous...

- SILENCE, PETITE IDIOTE ! tonna Rogue. Vous vous croyez dans un conte de fée? Des philtres d'amour! Non mais! Apprenez, miss Granger, qu'il n'y a pas d'amour dans le monde de la pornographie, il n'y a que de la chair, et c'est bien assez!

- Mais alors, pleurnicha Hermione, qu'allons nous apprendre, professeur?

- Vous le sauriez si vous ne m'aviez pas interrompu. Mais puisque vous avez voulu faire votre maligne, vous commencerez l'examen. J'ai préparé une potion tout spécialement pour vous. Buvez là et votre réussite dans cette matière est assurée.

Rogue ouvrit une petite armoire et en sortit une fiole transparente qui contenait un liquide pâteux et blanchâtre. Il tendit le tout à Hermione.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda t-elle, vaguement dégoûtée.

Rogue se tapa sur le front.

- Vous voulez vous engager dans le porno, et vous ne savez pas reconnaître du sperme lorsque vous en voyez? rugit-il.

- Mais pourquoi je devrais avaler ça ? demanda Hermione qui se souvenait des recommandations de Flitwick

- Eh bien c'est simple, répondit Rogue. Il s'agit de vous habituer au goût de la semence. Je ne doute pas que vous le connaissiez déjà. Mais celui-ci est un crû très spécial. Il s'agit d'un concentré de nombreux étudiants. Même le professeur Dumbledore y est allé de sa petite contribution.

Hermione réprima un haut-le-cœur, mais elle saisit le flacon, le porta à sa bouche, se pinça le nez et but une gorgée. Elle se surprit à aimer le goût et vida le reste d'un trait, le tout sous l'oeil attendri de Rogue et le regard excité de Harry, qui n'en pouvait plus sous sa robe de sorcier.

- Très bien, miss Granger, je vous mets un A. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Votre tour, Mr Potter.

Harry tremblait d'impatience à l'idée de goûter le sperme de toute l'école car il adorait bouffer le sien après une bonne branlette. Rogue rouvrit l'armoire et en sortit une bouteille qui contenait un liquide rougeâtre qu'il tendit à Harry.

- Mais, ce n'est pas du sperme, dit Harry.

Rogue éclata de rire.

- A quoi vous servirait de vous habituer au goût du sperme, crétin ? répondit Rogue. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez tourner dans des films gays.

- Mais alors, c'est quoi? demanda Harry qui commençait à avoir peur de la réponse.

- Il s'agit de sang, Mr Potter, du sang de menstrue pour être plus précis.

- Mais c'est dégueulasse! gueula Harry.

- C'est pourtant ce qu'il vous faudra boire, fit remarquer Rogue. Imaginez que votre partenaire ait ses règles en pleine séance de cunnilingus! En outre, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me procurer cet échantillon. J'ai été obligé de faire les poubelles des toilettes des filles pour y dénicher des tampons et des serviettes périodiques usagés que j'ai essorés pendant tout un après-midi à la sueur de mon front pour en faire sortir le sang. Alors je vous prie de boire sur l'instant si vous voulez valider cette épreuve.

Harry contempla le liquide, dégoûté. A sa surface flottait quelques caillots et autres poils pubiens, mais il surmonta son dégoût et avala le tout d'un trait. C'était immonde mais cela plut à Harry qui eut une érection immédiate. Rogue sourit avec indulgence.

- Bien. Je vous mets un A, Mr Potter, dit-il. Vous loupez le A plus de peu car vous avez fait couler un peu de sang sur votre robe.

Harry essuya ce sang avec ses doigts et le lécha avec délectation.

- Bien, reprit Rogue. Le cours est terminé. Je vous félicite tout deux et vous souhaite bon courage pour vos prochains examens. Vous êtes doués. Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien.

Sur ce, il les jeta dehors et referma derrière eux. Draco les attendait sur le pas de la porte.

- Alors, Granger, mon sperme était bon ? demanda t-il.

Hermione, qui n'éprouvait plus aucune inhibition, embrassa Draco goulûment en empoignant sa braguette, puis s'éloigna de lui en se dandinant.

- Alors, Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda t'elle en se retournant.

Mais Draco était déjà parti se masturber dans un coin. Ce midi, ils mangèrent reclus au fond de la grande salle, ignorant les regards de haine que leur lançait continuellement Ron. Puis ils se rendirent à leur cours de l'après-midi.

- Un cours d'initiative scénaristique? s'interrogea Hermione en lisant son emploi du temps. Qu'est ce que ça peut bien être ? Oh zut! C'est Madame Trelawney qui le donne.

Ils se rendirent donc dans la petite salle surchauffée qui servait habituellement aux cours de divination. Telawney accueillit Harry avec un sourire et Hermione avec un crachat bien glaireux.

- Eh! se plaignit Hermione.

- Pardon, ma puce, répondit Trelawney d'une voix mielleuse. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Un vilain rhume. Bon, vous vous demandez sans doute à quoi rime ce cours, et je vais vous l'expliquer. Mais tout d'abord, sachez que c'est la matière la plus difficile que compte votre spécialité. Elle laisse une grande part à votre imagination et à votre sens de l'improvisation et c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit. Car il serait niais de croire que les films pornos répondent à un script bien défini. On trace les grandes lignes, le reste est laissé à l'initiative des acteurs. Je vais donc vous tracer les grandes lignes: faites ce que vous voulez mais épatez-moi. Je vous regarde.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent médusés. Ils se déshabillèrent lentement pour gagner du temps, mais, quoiqu'ils fûssent tremblants de désir, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire pour épater une détraquée notoire comme Trelawney. Voyant qu'ils restaient de marbre, celle-ci prit les devants, à sa manière. Elle sauta sur Hermione, l'empoigna par les cheveux et l'obligea à sucer la grosse bite d'Harry, après quoi, elle les poussa tous les deux sur un pouf puis leur sauta dessus en arrachant ses propres vêtements.

- Je vais vous apprendre, bande de merdeux, haletait-elle.

Elle attrapa une boule de cristal sur une table et tenta de l'enfoncer dans les fesses d'Hermione qui exprimait sa douleur comme elle le pouvait, tandis qu'elle s'étouffait avec le sexe d'Harry.

- Ta gueule salope ! hurla Trelawney en la giflant.

Sur ce, elle lâcha la tête d'Hermione et entreprit d'enfoncer sa main désormais libre dans l'anus de Harry. Elle criait de jouissance, presque plus fort que ses élèves qui eux, criaient de souffrance.

- Voilà, beuglait-elle. Ca c'est de l'initiative! Prends en de la graine, salope !

Et elle gifla de nouveau Hermione, cependant qu'elle essayait désormais d'introduire la boule de cristal dans son vagin. Mais tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Dumbledore fit son apparition.

- Allons, Sybille, il suffit ! cria t-il.

Il tira le professeur, qui hurlait en bavant, et le jeta dehors, puis il ferma la porte.

- Je suis désolé pour cet incident, dit Dumbledore, non sans loucher sur l'anus en sang de Harry. C'est toujours la même chose. L'an prochain, elle n'enseignera plus cette discipline. Je vous mets un A en échange de votre silence sur cette affaire, d'accord?

Harry et Hermione acquiescèrent en pleurant.

Le lendemain, ils étaient à peu près remis de leurs blessures mais songeaient déjà à leur prochain cours avec appréhension.

à suivre...


	3. Chapitre 3

Merci à tous pour vos reviews!

Lord Aragoth: Merci pour tes reviews! voilà la suite! en éspérant que ca va te plaire, bonne lecture!  
  
LeDjiNn: Merci! voilà la suite! J'ai été assez rapide là " Et en éspérant que ca va te plaire, bonne lecture!  
  
Serafina Malfoy: Merci! voilà la suite! en éspérant que ca va te plaire, bonne lecture!  
  
Marikili: Merci! voilà la suite! en éspérant que ca va te plaire, bonne lecture!  
  
lady malfoy: Merci! Je ne sais pas où je trouve mes idées mais bon, voilà la suite! en éspérant que ca va te plaire, bonne lecture!

Zmija: Merci! voilà la suite! en éspérant que ca va te plaire, bonne lecture!

angy: Voilà la suite! en éspérant que ca va te plaire, bonne lecture!  
  
Ikuko: Merci! voilà la suite! en éspérant que ca va te plaire, bonne lecture!  
  
Darkmore: Merci! Oui, Trelawney est un peu dingue voilà la suite! en éspérant que ca va te plaire, bonne lecture!  
  
Cookie: Merci! voilà la suite! en éspérant que ca va te plaire, bonne lecture!  
  
Titiromigeon: Merci! voilà la suite! en éspérant que ca va vous plaire à toi et à ta copine, bonne lecture!

Luna Angeleyes: Merci! voilà la suite! en éspérant que ca va te plaire, bonne lecture!

Kaorulabelle: Merci! voilà la suite! en éspérant que ca va te plaire, bonne lecture!

CHAPITRE 3  
  
Au petit déjeuner, ils eurent la bonne surprise d'apprendre par le professeur Macgonagall qu'en vertu des événements de la veille, leur cours de métamorphose pornographique serait repoussé au lendemain. Enfin une petite matinée sans cours; car ils n'oubliaient pas le cours de défense contre les forces du sexe qui devait se dérouler dans l'après-midi avec un professeur encore inconnu. Macgonagall leur avait en effet expliqué que cette place était réputée maudite et que la direction avait beaucoup de mal à recruter des volontaires lorsque c'était nécessaire. Mais ils avaient encore quatre heures devant eux! Pendant que Harry se demandait quoi faire, Draco passa devant eux sans leur adresser le moindre regard, ce qui sembla décevoir Hermione. Mais lorsque Draco laissa ostensiblement tomber son mouchoir avant de rentrer dans les toilettes pour homme du rez-de-chaussée, Hermione ne négligea pas ce qui lui semblait être une invitation claire et nette. Les cours avaient en effet éveillé en elle un insatiable appétit sexuel, ce qui énervait profondément Harry qui considérait que les femmes ne devaient jamais faire le premier pas et qu'elles n'étaient bonnes, en plus du ménage et de la cuisine, qu'à se montrer présentes quand l'homme avait envie de sexe. Bref, une femme devait rester passive, et Hermione pour le coup, chamboulait tout ce bel ordre bien établi dans l'esprit un peu simplet de Harry. Il rentra donc lui-même dans les toilettes, et sa fureur n'avait d'égal que le choc qu'il eut en découvrant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. En effet Hermione était en train de se faire violemment sodomiser par Draco et elle jouissait comme une grosse truie.

- Salope! gueula Harry.

Hermione, qui crut naturellement que Harry s'adressait à elle, se retourna, mais elle se trompait. Car Harry empoignait déjà Draco par les hanches et respectait mot pour mot sa promesse de la veille. Il pistonnait le pauvre cul de son pire ennemi en se disant que ça faisait plusieurs années qu'il en avait envie. Et Hermione, que les cours avaient décidément bien pervertie, empoigna la tête de Draco et la frotta contre son vagin humide.

- Arrétez! criait Draco que ça n'amusait plus du tout.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Dumbledore pour faire irruption dans les toilettes, suivi de près par Macgonagall. Harry et Hermione s'arrétèrent net et se regardèrent en rougissant tandis que Draco s'essuyait le visage et enduisait son derrière endolori de pommade.

- Bravo! s'écria Dumbledore. Vous avez validé la deuxième partie de l'examen d'initiative scénaristique.

Hermione et Harry affichèrent un air indécis, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de Macgonagall.

- Mais oui! Ricana t-elle. L'examen du professeur Trelawney se déroulait en deux phases. Bien entendu, vous ne deviez pas être au courant. Mais lors de sa nomination en tant que directeur de Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore a fait installer dans toutes les toilettes, toutes les douches et tous les endroits sombres susceptibles d'accueillir un coït entre deux étudiants, des caméras et des micros, et ce, bien entendu, pour les seuls besoins de cet examen.

- Bien entendu, répéta Hermione sur un ton ironique.

Car elle avait bien remarqué les trainées blanches et à moitié sèches sur le corsage de la robe de Dumbledore.

- En tout cas, reprit Macgonagall, Vous nous avez surpris. Nous savions que vous profiteriez de cette matinée de répit pour "passer cette épreuve" mais nous ignorions que vous aviez tant de goût pour les Serpentard et pour Monsieur Malfoy en particulier.

- Je me plaindrai à mon père, marmonna Draco.

- Silence petite vermine! rugit Macgonagall. Vous vous tairez ou bien je vous garantis que jamais vous n'obtiendrez votre épreuve de mangemort. Vous savez à quel point cela compte pour votre père. Ce fut lui qui majora cet examen il y a vingt ans de cela.

Draco se tut et baissa les yeux.

- Quant à vous, dit Dumbledore à Harry et Hermione sur un ton malicieux, allez manger! Vous aurez du travail, cet après-midi.

Harry, un peu décu de n'avoir pas pu se finir dans le cul de Draco partit vers la salle à manger en trainant des pieds. Hermione, toute contente de sa bonne note lui tapota les fesses et s'en fut en riant. Il était désormais décidé qu'aux repas, ils auraient pour seules boissons celles que le professeur Rogue leur avait prescrites la veille, sperme pour Hermione et sang de règles pour Harry, et ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Ce fut même l'occasion pour eux de se réconcilier avec Ron qui vint fièrement leur annoncer qu'il avait participé à la préparation du breuvage d'Hermione. Celle-ci, ravie du goût, le félicita avant de dire à Harry qu'il pourrait très bientôt venir puiser sa propre boisson à la source et c'est bien naturellement qu'Harry lui retourna la politesse.

L'après-midi, les cours de défense contre les forces du sexe avaient lieu dans une petite salle où personne n'allait jamais. Hermione et Harry y entrèrent en se demandant quel professeur ils trouveraient à l'intérieur. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent que les attendaient, non pas un, mais DEUX profs: Dumbledore et le professeur Sinistra.

- Rebonjour, dit-il en se frottant les mains. Le professeur Sinistra et moi-même, nous assurerons cette année le cours de défense contre les forces du sexe. Rendons hommage au courage de cette femme qui met sa vie en danger en assumant la place que personne ne voulait.

Et devant les yeux médusés de Harry et d'Hermione, il fit une profonde révérence à Sinistra qui était devenue toute rouge.

- Non, trève de plaisanterie, reprit Dumbledore en riant. C'est moi qui l'ai forcée à venir aujourd'hui en la menaçant d'expulsion si elle n'obtempérait pas. Si je l'ai choisie elle, c'est parce qu'elle est sans doute le plus pur de tous vos professeurs. En fait, avant de venir enseigner ici, elle était bonne soeur. Elle a prononcé ses voeux à l'âge de neuf ans et, même si elle a quitté le couvent depuis pas mal d'années, son voeux de chasteté tient toujours. Je peux donc vous affirmer qu'elle n'a pas eu de contact avec la chair depuis sa naissance. La candidate idéale pour un poste comme celui-ci! Mais je n'ai que trop parlé, je lui laisse la parole.

- Bonjour, mes chers enfants, commença Sinistra. Je vous vois, aujourd'hui, purs comme des anges, mais je sais que vous vous engagez dans une voie souillée par le péché. Je suis là pour vous apprendre à commettre l'acte de chair sans vous écarter des chemins tracés par notre Seigneur à tous.

Harry, en louchant un peu, pouvait voir que Dumbledore, assis dans un coin,s'était endormi. Puis il retourna au discours très chiant de Sinistra.

- Surtout prenez garde de ne pas devenir dépendants du sexe. Cela pourrait être très dangereux pour vous lors du Jugement Dernier. Alors écoutez bien les règles que je vais vous dicter.

1. Ne commettez jamais l'acte de chair, si ce n'est dans le seul but de procréer.

2. Ne commettez jamais l'acte de chair avec des animaux ou avec des gens du même sexe que vous.

3. Evitez à tout prix toute pratique anale ou orale de l'acte de chair.

- Ne baisez jamais quoi! marmonna Harry.

Sinistra commença alors à s'énerver.

- Vous irez en enfer, gueulait-elle, si vous ne m'écoutez pas.

- Non mais Harry a raison, répondit Hermione qui s'était vraiment dévergondée. Si Dieu a dit tout ça, c'est qu'il est vraiment con. Il a jamais dû baiser le pauvre.

Là, Hermione était allée trop loin. Le professeur Sinistra devint complètement folle. Elle sortit une bible de sa poche ainsi qu'un fouet du genre de ceux qu'utilisaient les dévots pour s'auto-flageller et se mit à frapper violemment Hermione en lisant des versets de l'Apocalypse. Hermione, qui gardait un mauvais souvenir du cours de Trelawney, ne se laissa pas faire.

- Allez Harry, cria-t-elle. On va lui montrer ce que c'est que le cul à cette petite prude. Et Harry de sortir sa grosse bite et d'en frapper le visage de Sinistra.

- T'en veux des coups de fouets, salope, prends ça, sale pute, je vais te montrer... haletait-il.

Hermione, pendant ce temps, après avoir vérifié que Dumbledore dormait toujours, entreprit de doigter méticuleusement le vagin de Sinistra qui commençait d'ailleurs à sentir le moisi. Puis elle sortit un gros gode à élastique qu'elle se noua autour de sa taille et se mit à enculer sauvagement son professeur, allant à l'encontre du même coup des trois saints commandements anti-sexe. Ce ne fut pas long avant que Sinistra se prît une giclée de sperme en pleine figure. La pauvre gueulait toutes les malédictions qu'elle pouvait.

- Vous irez en enfer, démons! Satan vous tient le corps et vous ne le voyez pas. Dieu ait pitié de votre âme!

La-dessus, Dumbledore se réveilla, s'étira, considéra d'un oeil distrait le curieux spectacle qu'il avait devant lui. Harry avait le sexe sorti de sa robe et tout dégoulinant. Hermione avait un godemiché autour de la taille, et Sinistra, les vêtements déchirés et le visage larmoyant avait du sperme plein le visage.

- Bien, dit calmement Dumbledore. Je vois que vous êtes toujours réveillés. Cela sufit à prouver que vous méritez un A. Et vous, mademoiselle Sinistra, veuillez vous présenter dans une tenue un peu moins négligée la prochaine fois, je vous prie. Vous donnez un mauvais exemple à mes élèves.

Puis il sortit, suivi de Harry et de Hermione qui se rhabillaient, laissant là Sinistra qui essuyait sa bouche en pleurant et répétant que la place de professeur de défense contre les forces du sexe serait à jamais maudite par Dieu.

- Allez manger et couchez-vous tôt, dit Dumbledore à Hermione et Harry. Le cours de métamorphose pornographique que vous aurez demain n'est pas des plus faciles.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le lendemain, Harry et Hermione se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La direction leur avait en effet accordé le privilège exceptionnel de passer la nuit ensemble, eu égard aux exigences de leur spécialité.

- N'hésitez pas à vous laisser aller à quelques travaux pratiques, leur avait lancé le professeur Dumbledore avant de les quitter, la veille au soir.

Ils avaient suivi son conseil et s'étaient abandonnés au plaisir durant la moitié de la nuit. Mais maintenant, ils étaient fatigués.

- J'espère que le cours de métamorphose pornographique ne nous demandera pas trop de concentration, dit Hermione en baillant.

- Bof, répondit bêtement Harry, qui trouvait de toute façon qu'un cours, c'était inutile par nature.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner, qui consistait en un verre de sang pour Harry (Ginny s'était portée volontaire pour fournir un reliquat de ses menstruations) et un bol de céréales pour Hermione. Celle-ci avait accomodé sa pitance de telle sorte qu'elle correspondît aux exigences du professeur Rogue: Le lait qui baignait habituellement les pétales de blé avait été remplacé par du sperme frais, tout droit sorti du pénis de quelques élèves qui étaient passés par là au bon moment, et qui avaient accepté une petite branlette matinale. Une fois restaurés, ils se rendirent dans la salle où se déroulaient les cours de métamorphoses mais furent surpris d'y trouver un grand nombre d'élèves qui chahutaient bruyamment, presque tous des Serpentard, dont Draco, qui les épiait d'un air furieux.

- On a dû se tromper de salle, fit remarquer Harry.

- C'est pourtant la salle qui est indiquée sur notre emploi du temps, répondit Hermione.

Mais ils entendirent la voix du professeur Macgonagall les interpeller.

- Oui oui, c'est ici. Entrez donc. Nous vous attendions.

- Mais professeur, dit Hermione en désignant les autres élèves, pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas seuls?

- Vos camarades qui ont choisi la spécialité mangemort participeront au cours d'aujourd'hui, répondit Macgonagall.

- Mais enfin, je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport, rétorqua Hermione.

- Vous allez comprendre, miss Granger, répliqua Macgonagall avec un sourire. Ces étudiants sont là pour passer un examen tout comme vous. Vous allez vous entraider, voilà tout. Je sais qu'il n'est pas facile pour un Gryffondor de faire confiance à des élèves d'une autre maison, mais si vous suivez attentivement mes instructions, vous obtiendrez tous d'excellentes notes. Le professeur Dumbledore y tient beaucoup.

- Je comprends, dit Hermione, qui y voyait plus clair maintenant qu'elle savait que cette étrange initiative venait de celui là-même qui avait inauguré les cours de mangemort professionnel.

Toutefois, hermione eût préféré que ce cours se déroulât en l'absence de Draco, qui semblait n'avoir toujours pas digéré l'humiliation qu'Harry lui avait faite subir la veille, dans les toilettes. Harry, qui ne se souvenait même pas de l'incident, semblait avoir hâte de commencer. Le professeur Macgonagall frappa dans ses mains pour rétablir le silence.

- Bien! Maintenant que vous êtes tous là, nous allons pouvoir commencer. les apprenti- mangemorts à ma gauche. Le professeur Rogue m'a dit que vous aviez étudié les sortilèges interdits il y a deux jours, c'est exact?

- Oui, répondit Draco.Mais nous n'avons pas encore au l'occasion de nous exercer à les lancer nous-mêmes.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Macgonagall. Le professeur Rogue m'a justement demandé de vérifier s'ils étaient bien assimilés.

- Mais enfin professeur, s'écria violemment Harry, qui pour une fois, avait compris plus vite que tout le monde, je refuse de jouer le cobaye face à des Serpentard qui n'ont qu'une envie, c'est de me faire souffrir.

Tout énervé qu'il était, il dut s'arrêter là, car l'éclair d'intelligence qu'il venait d'avoir l'avait complètement épuisé. Le pauvre, il n'était pas habitué...

- Allons mr Potter, compatit Macgonagall, un petit sortilège de douleur n'a jamais fait de mal à personne... Et puis, ce sont les instructions que m'a laissées le professeur Dumbledore. Je me contente de les appliquer. Mais rassurez vous, nous n'utiliserons pas le sort de mort. Du moins pas à ce cours-ci.

- Mais alors, l'interrompit Hermione, on va se contenter de rester là, à souffrir, en attendant que les Serpentard aient fini leur test?

- Calmez-vous, miss Granger, répondit Macgonagall avec bienveillance. A vrai dire, l'Endoloris ne constituera qu'une petite partie de l'examen. C'est surtout l'Impérium qu'il faudra que ces élèves travaillent. Et je vous signale qu'il n'y a pas que des Serpentard parmi les apprenti-mangemorts. Regardez, là-bas, vous ne voyez pas qu'il y a quelques Serdaigle?

Hermione se sentit défaillir en voyant Cho Chang au milieu du groupe. Tout le monde savait que Cho détestait Hermione pour la simple raison que celle-ci était la meilleure amie d'Harry. Et ce n'était certainement pas avec le choix d'une telle spécialité que les choses allaient s'arranger. Cho la regarda, lui fit un sourire, pointa discrètement sa baguette sur Hermione puis fit mine de se trancher la gorge avec, d'un air de dire: "cette fois, tu n'y échapperas pas, ma petite". Hermione se rapprocha de Macgonagall en tremblant.

- Bon alors, qu'est ce qu'on attend? demanda Harry qui commençait à s'impatienter. Allez-y. Balancez vos sorts, qu'on en finisse.

Macgonagall éclata de rire.

- Mais enfin, mr Potter, ne soyez pas si impatient. C'est à vous et à miss Granger que revient le bon déroulement de la première partie de cet examen. Vous allez commencer par métamorphoser ces bouts de bois en accessoires sexuels de votre choix. Imaginez que vous soyez sur un tournage et demandez vous quel objet vous aimeriez avoir en votre possession pour faire jouir votre partenaire.

Et ce disant, elle leur tendit deux bâtons très courts qu'elle venait sans doute de ramasser à la lisière de la forêt. Harry n'avait pas beaucoup d'imagination. D'un coup de baguette, il transforma sa branche en un énorme godemiché en latex, se réjouissant à l'idée d'introduire le magnifique accessoire dans le vagin d'Hermione. Cette dernière était plus douée pour la métamorphose. A partir du bâton, elle parvint à créer un fouet multifonction, le genre d'instrument qui ferait rêver n'importe quel patron de sex-shop. Au delà de la poignée, l'objet se séparait en trois lanières distinctes: l'une, classique, pour frapper, et les deux autres, très flexibles, qui se terminaient par des semblants de godemiché, de taille bien plus modestes que celui de Harry, prévus pour pénétrer l'un dans le vagin, l'autre dans l'anus.

Macgonagall applaudit, ainsi que quelques élèves admiratifs, à la vue surtout du gadget d'Hermione.

- Parfait, dit-elle. Et maintenant, je vais demander aux apprenti-mangemorts de se placer en ligne.Vous devrez jeter un sort d'Impérium chacun votre tour sur Mr Potter et Miss Granger, et les contraindre à quelques jeux sexuels bien dégoûtants, étant entendu que vous devrez obligatoirement prendre en compte l'accessoire qu'ils ont créé et que l'utilisation de cet accessoire sera laissée à la discrétion seule de celui qui l'a crée.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? demanda Harry qui n'avait rien compris à ce charabia.

- Ca veut dire que vous ne pourrez utiliser votre godemiché que sur vous seul, Mr Potter, répondit Macgonagall en souriant.

- Quoi? s'écria Harry. Vous auriez pu le dire avant! Attendez je vais...

Mais Macgonagall avait déjà donné l'ordre aux apprenti-mangemorts de commencer.

- Impero, crièrent Draco et Pansy avec un éclair dans les yeux.

Harry ne put résister longtemps. Au bout de dix secondes, il commençait à introduire le godemiché dans son anus, ou plutôt tentait de le faire. Il criait si fort que Macgonagall, prise de pitié, fit sortir un tube de vaseline d'on ne sait où, et tenta de lubrifier le cul d'Harry. Lentement, le gode commençait à pénétrer en lui. Draco bandait comme un fou car il se délectait de cette vengeance bien méritée. De con côté, Pansy était en pleurs car malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour faire souffrir Hermione, cette dernière persistait à hurler son plaisir dans toute la classe. Il n'y avait nul besoin de la pousser. Elle supportait parfaitement bien le claquement du fouet sur sa peau nue et les assauts enchantés des deux pénis artificiels dans son vagin et dans son anus. Les élèves se succédèrent et plus Harry souffrait, plus Hermione jouissait. Cho n'en pouvait plus t'attendre son tour. Le moment venu, alors qu'elle aurait dû s'occuper d'Hermione seulement, elle poussa l'élève qui se trouvait à côté d'elle en s'emparant de sa baguette magique et put ainsi mener l'attaque sur deux fronts à la fois. Avec la main droite, elle jeta une sort de douleur à Hermione et avec la main gauche, elle ordonna à Harry d'ôter le gode de ses fesses et, comme elle était contrainte d'en maintenir l'usage, lui ordonna de le sucer tout en se masturbant. Certes, le goût n'était sans doute pas fameux, mais son cher Harry cesserait de souffrir le martyr et pourrait enfin se faire plaisir. Hermione en revanche, hurlait maintenant de douleur. Après qu'Harry eut bruyamment joui, Macgonagall reprit la parole.

- Ca suffit! Vous pouvez vous rhabillez... Je suis fière de vous. Vous avez tous mené cette épreuve à bien. Je mets un A à tous les apprenti-mangemorts sauf à miss Chang qui mérite un A plus. Bravo, miss Chang, excellent sens de l'initiative. Miss Granger, vous méritez aussi un A plus. Votre accessoire était très impressionnant et l'usage que vous avez été forcée d'en faire, tout à fait louable. En revanche, Mr Potter, je vous mets un A moins, pour avoir eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre. Je gage que vous vous méfierez davantage la prochaine fois. Vous pouvez tous sortir. Miss Granger, Mr Potter, rendez-moi cela, je vous prie.

Ils lui tendirent leurs accessoires qu'elle s'empressa de ranger dans son bureau avec un gloussement de plaisir.

- Merci, vous pouvez disposer, dit-elle.

Ils sortirent et se rendirent au réfectoire pour manger.

- Aie, j'ai mal au cul, se plaignit Harry en s'asseyant.

- Et moi, j'ai mal partout, renchérit Hermione. Cette Cho, quelle pute! Comment tu fais pour la supporter?

- Pfff, de toute façon, je crois que je ne l'aime plus, dit Harry. Je n'aime plus que le sexe maintenant, et je crois que tu es la meilleure baiseuse de Poudlard.

- Merci, répondit Hermione en rougissant, alors qu'une semaine plus tôt, elle se serait violemment offusquée d'une telle remarque. Quel cours on a cet après-midi? Ah tiens... C'est le dernier cours théorique et c'est madame Chourave qui nous le donne. Un cours de botanix. Oh zut! Je n'ai plus de sperme à boire. Harry?

- Désolé, Hermione, répondit-il, je suis vidé.

Ron passait justement derrière eux et c'est bien naturellement qu'il proposa ses services. Comme il était pressé, il se masturba rapidement et éjacula directement dans la bouche d'Hermione. Puis il se dépêcha de se rendre à son cours suivant. Harry et Hermione finirent de manger et prirent le chemin des serres. C'est sans surprise qu'ils constatèrent que les apprenti-mangemorts les avaient de nouveau devancés.

- Bienvenue dans ce cours de botanix, les accueillit Chourave. Vous êtes de nouveau réunis, tout comme ce matin, pour mieux apprendre à confronter vos connaissances. Je crois que ce matin, le professeur Macgonagall vous a fait travailler les sortilèges de douleur et d'impérium. Vous allez aujourd'hui parfaire votre utilisation du troisième sort interdit.

- L'avada Kedavra? rugit Harry. Non mais vous êtes tombée sur la tête!

- Du calme, Mr Potter, répondit Chourave, vous n'allez pas mourir, nous somme là pour apprendre à contrôler les différentes nuances d'un sort de mort. Mais vous allez comprendre... Pour l'instant, je vais vous demander de me montrer ce que vous avez retenu des cours de botanique des années précédentes. Vous devriez en savoir suffisamment pour être capable de faire pousser en cinq minutes une plante puissamment aphrodisiaque. Ainsi, lorsque vous n'aurez pas de baguette magique, et que vous ne pourrez donc pas vous servir du Wingardium Viagra, vous resterez néammoins capable de baiser comme des bêtes pendant trois heures d'affilée. C'est très important lors d'un tournage et n'oubliez pas que le temps, c'est de l'argent.

Pour l'heure, Harry en manquait cruellement, de temps. Cinq minutes pour faire pousser quelque chose. Même en un mois, il ne serait parvenu à rien. Heureusement, le cancre complètement crétin qu'il était avait appris à tricher sans se faire remarquer. Il copia si bien les moindres gestes d'Hermione et ce, dans une telle discrétion qu'en quatre minutes, il avait réussi à faire pousser le tubercule tant escompté.

- Parfait, se réjouit Chourave, maintenant, mangez-les.

Hermione constata que la plante avait un goût de sperme et se hâta de l'engloutir. Elle aurait même dévoré celle d'harry si celui-ci ne l'avait pas avalé avec encore plus de gourmandise.

- Bien! Maintenant, déshabillez-vous, ordonna Chourave.

Harry et Hermione obtempérèrent. A peine avait-il ôté son slip kangourou un peu cracra qu' Harry arborait déjà une puissante érection que rien ne semblait pouvoir défaire. Quant à Hermione, ses mamelons et son clitoris étaient devenus durs comme de l'acier.

- Venez toucher, proposa Chourave à tous les élèves. Venez voir comme c'est dur.

Ils caressèrent tous la poitrine et le vagin d'Hermione de leurs mains avides, sauf Cho qui fit exprès d'en triturer avec force les parties les plus sensibles. Cet exercice excita tellement draco qu'il mouilla son caleçon. Il éjacula avec une telle violence que son sperme traversa son pantalon.

- Très bien, reprit Chourave après s'être elle-même un peu caressée entre les jambes. Aux apprenti-mangemorts de jouer maintenant. Vous allez tenter les uns après les autres de faire ramollir ces deux-là. Mais attention. Il ne s'agit pas de les tuer. Alors vous approchez votre baguette de leur sexe, vous dites Avada Kedavra tout doucement, et normalement, ça devrait faire débander tout ça en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. J'ai prévu des tubercules aphrodisiaques pour redonner des forces à Miss Granger et à Mr Potter entre chacun d'entre vous.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent. Tout se passa bien jusqu'au tour de Draco, qui devait s'occuper d'Harry. Au moment où le blond s'approchait de son pénis, Harry, excité de bander et de débander à une telle cadence lui éjacula dans la gueule. Il fallut toute la force de Chourave pour retenir Draco qui, le visage couvert de sperme, faillit lancer le sort de mort, non plus sur la seule bite de Harry, mais sur sa personne entière. Hermione eut très peur lorsque ce fut au tour de Cho mais celle-ci, malgré ses yeux pleins de rage, se contenta de faire ce qui lui était demandé.

- Excellent, dit Chourave au bout d'une heure. Vous avez tous été au-delà de mes espérances. Je vous mets donc un A à tous. Vous pouvez partir, sauf vous, Mr Potter. J'aimerais vous parler.

Tous les élèves sortirent donc, sauf Harry, qui se demandait bien ce que Chourave pouvait lui vouloir, à lui qui avait toujours été nul dans sa matière, comme partout ailleurs finalement.

- Mon cher Harry, commença Chourave, je voulais juste te souhaiter bonne chance pour ton stage pratique.

Sur ce, elle prit une poignée de tubercules aphrodisiaques, les engloutit, et sauta sur Harry, qui médusé, ne put même pas réagir.

- Depuis le temps que j'en ai envie, haletait Chourave. Le règlement ne nous interdit plus de coucher avec des élèves lorsqu'ils apprennent la pornographie.

Elle fit bouffer une plante de force à Harry et se l'envoya pendant toute l'heure qui suivit.

- Pourquoi tu es plein de terre? demanda Hermione à Harry lorsqu'il sortit. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-dedans?.

- Je préfère oublier, si ça ne te dérange pas, répondit Harry, l'air morne.

En effet, il savait que dans peu de temps, il faudrait que lui et Hermione partent exécuter un stage sur le terrain. Et justement, selon les rumeurs, le plus difficile restait à venir...

A SUIVRE...

Vous voulez la suite? alors Reviews, svp! ;-)

Et n'hésitez pas à aller lire également Comment avoir Hermione dan son lit? co-écrite avec Ikuko, et Tragédie en quintette ma première fic G!

Snivellus


	5. Chapitre 5

Je suis vraiment désolé pour le délai entre les deux derniers chapitres, alors voilà la suite pour ceux et celles qui sont encore en vie et qui n'ont pas laissé tomber cette fic entre-temps. Un grand merci donc ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. Mais attention, chapitre trash !

CHAPITRE 5

- Monsieur Potter, miss Granger, dans mon bureau je vous prie.

Deux mois étaient passés depuis le cours de botanix qui marquait pour Harry et Hermione la dernière étape de leur spécialité avant leur stage pratique. Et la présence du professeur Macgonagall qui les hélait ainsi à l'autre bout du couloir n'était certainement pas étrangère à cela.

- J'ai hâte d'y être, chuchota Harry à Hermione tandis qu'ils suivaient Macgonagall jusqu'à son bureau. Je pourrai enfin te baiser pendant une semaine entière sans que rien ni personne ne puisse nous déranger.

Hermione pouffa de rire en pensant à toutes les fois que leurs ébats avaient été interrompus durant ces deux derniers mois, toujours par Dumbledore qui semblait s'acharner à les débusquer dans les recoins les plus inattendus. A chaque fois, il s'excusait et, après avoir reluqué la scène de haut en bas et de gauche à droite, il s'éclipsait en minaudant une excuse minable. Il arriva même qu'Hermione et Harry, alors que ce dernier était sur le point de jouir, se retrouvent éblouis par un flash soudain et aperçoivent la grosse silhouette du directeur qui rebroussait chemin, un appareil photo à la main.

Hermione fut bientôt tirée de sa rêverie par la voix de Macgonagall.

- Asseyez-vous, dit-elle. Comme vous vous en doutez, je vous ai fais venir pour vous parler de votre stage. Sachez que celui-ci aura lieu la semaine prochaine.

- Quoi! sursauta Hermione. Mais c'est un peu précipité, non?

- Ca n'a rien de précipité, miss Granger, répondit Macgonagall d'un ton amusé. Cela fait plus d'un mois que nous prospectons à droite à gauche afin de trouver quelqu'un qui veuille bien vous accueillir et vous encadrer pour ce stage. Et maintenant que nous avons trouvé, il ne nous reste plus qu'à vous y envoyer.

- Super, s'enthousiasma Harry. Alors où allez-vous nous envoyer, Hermione et moi? Dans un studio? Dans une agence de recrutement? Chez un photographe spécialisé?

- Eh bien, concernant Miss Granger, c'est encore un peu flou, répondit Macgonagall. Elle voyagera certainement pour le compte de plusieurs employeurs. Quant à vous, Mr Potter...

- Comment ça? rugit Harry. Nous allons être séparés? Mais c'est impossible! Je veux dire... Hermione est ma partenaire!

- Sans doute, Mr Potter, ricana Macgonagall avant de reprendre son sérieux. Mais vous devez gagner votre indépendance et apprendre à travailler seul. On ne sait jamais ce que la vie nous réserve.

- Mais..., bredouilla Harry.

- Je disais donc, l'interrompit Macgonagall, Mr Potter, vous travaillerez pour un employeur unique. Il semble qu'il ait besoin de vous dans un cadre strictement privé. Vous ferez donc ce qu'il vous demandera de faire mais rassurez-vous, nous vous surveillerons. Nous veillerons à ce que les seules faveurs que vous lui rendrez soient uniquement sexuelles.

- Et qui est cet employeur? demanda Harry, dépité.

- Je l'ignore. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il nous a grassement payé pour bénéficier de vos services. Vos responsables de stage passeront tout deux vous prendre ici même, à Poudlard, dans trois jours. Tenez vous prêts.

- Oui professeur, répondit Hermione.

Harry était trop déprimé pour prêter attention aux paroles de son professeur.

- Ah et une dernière chose, s'enquit Macgonagall. Vous aurez avec vous votre baguette magique, mais serez autorisés à lancer les seuls sortilèges que vous avez appris durant les cours théoriques et aucun autre. Ne l'oubliez pas. Le service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie a l'oeil sur vous.

Harry passa les trois jours suivant à maudire Dumbledore et Macgonagall qui étaient à l'origine de cette machination. Quant à Hermione, elle supportait l'épreuve avec une grande détermination. Finalement, le fait de se séparer quelques jours de Harry lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle se sentait prête à affronter seule et la tête haute les caprices pervers de n'importe quel vicelard.

Le stage de Harry

Harry attendait anxieusement dans le grand hall de Poudlard l'arrivée de la personne qui serait responsable de lui au cours de la semaine à venir. Il ne rumina pas longtemps. Les pas de Dumbledore et de Macgonagall résonnaient sur le palier. Les deux professeurs apparurent bientôt au seuil de la grande porte suivi de l'intéressé, qui n'était autre que...

- Lucius Malefoy! gueula Harry. Mais c'est une blague! Ne me dites pas que je vais passer une semaine à exaucer ses moindres désirs.

- Uniquement s'il s'agit de désirs sexuels, mon petit Harry, répondit Dumbledore avec un large sourire. Lucius est un grand bienfaiteur de Poudlard. Il nous a arrosé de gallions pour t'avoir sous sa tutelle. Je vais enfin pouvoir faire rénover ma chambre et mon bureau.

Sur ce, Lucius mit la main dans sa poche, en sortit une poignée de pièces d'or et les jeta sur le sol. Harry vit avec stupeur et dégoût Dumbledore et Macgonagall se jeter sur le carrelage et ramasser les gallions avec fébrilité, comme des cochons à la recherche d'une truffe.

- Allons suis-moi Harry, dit Lucius d'une voix doucereuse. Laissons ces deux-là à leurs affaires. Tout est réglé de toute façon. Tu es à moi pour une semaine.

Harry songea à se défendre ou à fuir, mais cela signifiait renoncer à son rêve de lubricité. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, il suivit le père Malefoy.

A peine sorti de Poudlard, Lucius l'invita à toucher une statue qui se dressait dans les jardins. En moins d'une seconde, le portoloin les avait tout deux amenés aux portes du sinistre manoir Malefoy. Les intérieurs n'étaient en rien plus accueillants que les façades. Tout était gris et sombre, et Lucius n'adressa pas la moindre parole à Harry lorsqu'il le conduisit dans une pièce qui ressemblait à la cellule d'un moine franciscain. Le mobilier consistait en un simple lit et une petite commode. Lucius poussa Harry à l'intérieur et l'enferma à double-tour.

- Hé, cria Harry en tambourinant sur la porte. Ce n'était pas dans le contrat! Laissez-moi sortir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ricana Lucius. Quelqu'un viendra très bientôt te rendre visite.

Et ses pas s'éloignèrent. Harry tenta bien de forcer la porte avec un sortilège mais tous ses efforts se révélèrent vains. Il en était à sa quinzième tentative (l'idiot était un peu borné) lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Bien entendu, les sortilèges d'Harry, qui était nul en magie comme partout ailleurs, n'y étaient pour rien. Celui qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce et de refermer derrière lui n'était autre que Draco.

- Alors, Harry, commença-t-il d'un ton mauvais. Tu as choisi de faire ton stage ici...

- Non c'est faux, gueula Harry. Je n'ai rien choisi du tout! C'est ce connard de Dumbledore qui a tout arrangé. Je te préviens, j' n'obéirai ni à toi, ni à ton père, bande de fils de pute!

- Ce n'est pas très sage de ta part de me parler comme ça, rétorqua Draco. Si tu refuses d'obéir, tu ne deviendras jamais acteur porno. Et si je ne te force pas à obéir, je ne deviendrai jamais mangemort professionnel. Oui, moi aussi, je fais mon stage cette semaine et je te garantis qu'on va bien s'amuser, toi et moi, à reproduire tout ce qu'on a appris en cours. Mais j'avoue que je préfère être à ma place qu'à la tienne. Je vais te faire payer le viol dans les douches et la douche de sperme en cours de botanique, petit enculé! Rogue aurait mieux fait de t'apprendre à avaler du sperme au lieu du sang de règle. Impero!

Harry ne put résister longtemps. Il pointa la baguette sur le pénis de Draco qui était en train de se déshabiller, et toujours sous l'ordre de celui-ci lança le sort que lui avait appris Flitwick lors du cours de sortilège pornographique. Draco retourna Harry avec précipitation, et, lui arrachant ses vêtements, il planta son sexe désormais dur comme fer entre les fesses de son pire ennemi et se mit à le sodomiser avec sauvagerie. Harry était toujours sous l'effet de l'Impérium et ne pouvait absolument pas se défendre. Pour corser encore l'affaire, Draco, tout pantelant, lui ordonna de se lancer à lui même le sortilège de douleur. Désormais, non seulement Harry se faisait déchirer l'anus, mais son corps tout entier le faisait souffrir comme jamais. Au bout de quelques minutes, Draco balança sa semence dans les entrailles du pauvre Harry qui crut qu'il avait enfin fini de souffrir du cul. Mais Draco lui ordonna de relancer un sortilège de wingardium viagra sur son sexe désormais mou, et Harry dut s'exécuter. Draco reprit alors ses assauts de plus belle et mais se finit dans la bouche d'Harry, qui gagna donc le privilège extraordinaire de connaître le goût de son propre rectum. Draco recommença ce manège une dernière fois, puis, satisfait, après un violent coup de genoux dans le ventre d'Harry, il quitta la cellule de celui-ci et referma la porte à clef.

Harry ne put dormir de la nuit tant son corps le faisait souffrir, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il lui restait encore six jours à tenir dans cet enfer. Mais curieusement, personne ne vint l'importuner dans les cinq jours qui suivirent, sinon les domestiques qui lui apportaient ses repas et vider les récipients qui avaient été mis à sa disposition pour des raisons d'hygiène.

Harry en vint même à penser que le stage serait bouclé sans qu'aucun des membres de la famille Malefoy ne vînt lui demander quelque faveur sexuelle qu'il lui répugnait d'accorder plus encore depuis qu'il s'était fait sauvagement violer par Draco.

- Debout, réveillez-vous, monsieur!

Harry ouvrit lentement ses yeux embués de sommeil en se demandant à qui appartenait cette voix étrange mais singulière qui venait le réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit.

- Dobby! s'écria-t-il dans un éclair d'intelligence. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu viens me sauver? Je savais que je pourrais compter sur toi un de ces jours!

- Non Monsieur, Harry Potter se trompe, répondit l'elfe de maison. Harry Potter doit réussir son examen et Dobby est là pour l'aider. Dobby est revenu pour servir le maître et pour s'assurer qu'Harry Potter mette toutes les chances de son côté.

- Attends là, tu déconnes? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, tu me trahis comme ça? Alors déjà, tu débarques avec presque une semaine de retard, et en plus, c'est pour me dire que tu me souhaites bien du bonheur avec mon examen, alors que j'ai encore mal au cul de m'être encaissé la bite de Draco. J'aurais dû te laisser moisir quand t'avais besoin de moi.

- Harry Potter ne doit pas parler comme ça ou il va faire de la peine au maître. Maintenant, Harry Potter doit me suivre rapidement car Dobby est pressé. Harry Potter doit être prêt pour la grande réception de demain et Dobby aussi doit se préparer.

Harry, qui éprouvait toujours la désagréable sensation d'être pris pour un neuneu quand Dobby lui parlait, se résolut à suivre l'elfe sans faire d'histoires, mais en traînant des pieds. Il était extrêmement déçu à l'idée de ne pouvoir passer sa dernière journée tranquille, et souffrait d'une lourde appréhension quant à la suite des évènements. Il fut conduit à travers un dédale d'escaliers qui semblaient se diriger en colimaçon vers les entrailles de la terre. Là se trouvait une grande salle aux murs de pierre où Harry fut étonné de voir s'activer une bonne centaine d'elfes de maison.

- Monsieur Potter doit s'asseoir ici, lui dit un vieil elfe particulièrement hideux en lui désignant un siège.

Harry obtempéra en se demandant ce que signifiait toute cette mascarade. A côté de lui se trouvait un siège beaucoup plus petit sur lequel Dobby prit place.

- Harry Potter n'a plus qu'à se laisser faire maintenant, déclara le vieil elfe.

- Attendez, vous allez me faire quoi, demanda Harry qui commençait à se faire du souci.

- On prépare Harry Potter pour demain. Il doit être beau pour la réception. Surtout, Harry Potter ne doit pas bouger, mais nous allons l'aider.

- Hein, mais cette quoi cette histoire ? s'écria Harry. Qu'est-ce qu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car des sangles venaient de le coller à son siège, et il constata rapidement qu'il lui était devenu impossible de bouger. En jetant un coup d'œil sur sa gauche, il s'aperçut que Dobby était dans le même état que lui sans toutefois paraître s'en soucier. Des elfes accouraient maintenant de toute part, munis de paires de ciseaux, qui entreprirent de découper avec application tous les vêtements de Dobby et de Harry. Ce dernier avait beau tenter de se débattre, d'appeler à l'aide, rien n'y faisait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retrouva à poils qu'il comprit que personne ne viendrait le tirer de cette situation délicate. Dobby n'était pas d'une grande aide. Il paraissait même plutôt heureux et fier de sa nudité, bien qu'Harry faillît vomir lorsqu'il vit à quel point le corps d'un elfe de maison pouvait être laid et difforme. Il fut toutefois étonné de constater que Dobby possédait deux pénis. L'elfe sembla s'apercevoir de l'étonnement d'Harry :

- Plus notre sang est noble, plus nous possédons de pénis, expliqua-t-il. Cela nous permet d'éviter les accouplements entre elfes de milieux différents. Si Dobby veux des enfants, Dobby devra s'accoupler avec une elfe qui possède deux vagins.

Il fallut cet éclaircissement à Harry pour qu'il comprenne qu'en fait, et ce plus encore dans un tel contexte, il s'en foutait complètement. La situation se corsa encore lorsque trois elfes commencèrent à lui épiler les poils du cul à la cire chaude.

- C'est parce que notre roi est allergique aux poils humains, crut bon de préciser Dobby.

Harry avait de toute façon trop mal pour prêter attention à cette étrange remarque. Quand les elfes s'attaquèrent à ses poils pubiens, il s'évanouit.

Il se réveilla dans une grande pièce baignée de lumière. Quelqu'un agitait un flacon devant son nez, qui dégageait une forte odeur mentholé, sans doute à l'origine de son réveil anticipé.

- Qu'est-ce que… Professeur Rogue ! s'écria Harry en reconnaissant l'homme qui secouait le flacon avant de s'emporter. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? J'ai… j'ai été brutalisé par Draco, puis par des elfes de maison, et maintenant, vous êtes là ! C'était une manière de vous venger, c'est ça ? Bon, c'est bon, la plaisanterie a assez duré, j'exige de rentrer à Poudlard sur le champ. Je vais me plaindre au professeur Dumbledore !

- Je suis là Harry ! fit entendre d'un coin de la pièce la voix malicieuse et fatiguée du directeur. Ne t'en prends pas à Severus, cette petite cérémonie est un grand honneur qui t'est accordé. Elle ne fait même pas partie de l'examen, disons que c'est seulement une manière de couronner la réussite de ton stage pratique, ainsi que celui de Mr Malefoy. Il fera un aussi bon mangemort que tu feras un grand acteur porno, j'en suis certain.

- Rien à foutre de Draco ! s'écria Harry. C'est quoi cette histoire de cérémonie ?

- Regarde autour de toi, Harry, dit Dumbledore en souriant.

Harry constata qu'il était loin d'être seul avec Dumbledore et Rogue dans cette vaste pièce. En fait, il était assis sur une espèce de trône qui n'était que le dernier d'une longue série qui s'étendait de façon semi-circulaire le long des murs. Tous étaient orientés vers une petite table qui se trouvait très exactement au centre de la pièce, sous un énorme lustre de cristal. Sur chaque trône était assise une personne richement vêtue et coiffée d'une couronne dorée, et à ses pieds, comme prostrée, on pouvait voir une silhouette au visage à moitié recouvert d'une sombre cagoule. En examinant sa propre situation, Harry s'aperçut qu'outre le fait d'avoir été rasé de près, il avait également été habillé de neuf, et de fort belle manière. Il était revêtu d'un costume de soie bleu aux coutures dorées, qui semblait retomber de façon extrêmement lâche sur sa peau, comme s'il eût suffi d'un simple geste pour s'en débarrasser. En passant la main au-dessus de sa tête, il constata qu'il portait lui aussi une couronne. Quelqu'un était assis sur le sol devant lui, qu'il ne parvint pas à reconnaître.

- Qui sont tous ces gens ? demanda Harry qui n'arrivait pas à reconnaître les visages, tout changés qu'ils étaient sous leur lourde couronne, à part bien sûr le visage bouffi de son directeur, qui se trouvait sur le trône central, le plus beau et le plus majestueux de tous.

- Ravi que tu poses cette question, répondit celui-ci en se frottant les mains. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Pour l'heure, je déclare la Cérémonie du Grand Tirage ouverte.

Tous applaudirent, sauf Harry, qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Mais Dumbledore ne tarda pas à lui éclaircir les idées en prononçant ce qui semblait être le discours d'ouverture de la fameuse cérémonie. A en juger par la voix monocorde du directeur, il s'agissait d'un discours rituel qui faisait office d'exorde standardisée aux évènements.

- Il y a fort longtemps, lorsque les premiers sorciers régnèrent sur le monde, la Cérémonie du Grand Tirage fut créée. Avant de revêtir l'aspect folklorique qui la caractérise aujourd'hui, elle visait à réunir dans un cadre festif et initiatique les sorciers les plus illustres du monde. Les noms de roi et reine leur furent donnés. Chacun régnait sur un royaume symbolique. En tant que membres de Poudlard, nous citons volontiers Godric Gryffondor, qui fut sacré roi des braves, et Salazar Serpentard, le roi des sortilèges. Ainsi, depuis des temps immémoriaux, chaque année, les rois et reines se réunissent pour le tirage. Aujourd'hui, vous tous présents, rois et princes qui êtes amenés à leur succéder (il dévisagea alors tous ceux qui étaient assis au pied des trônes), avez été choisis par nous autres anciens, pour représenter cette vénérable institution. Dans vos visages, je peux voir la même flamme qui anima nos illustres ancêtres lorsqu'ils s'assirent sur ces mêmes trônes. Je vais maintenant énoncer vos noms et vos titres afin que tous sachent qui représente aujourd'hui l'élite de la sorcellerie dans le monde.

Dumbledore commença les présentations par le côté opposé de celui de Harry :

- Commençons d'abord par Lucius Malefoy, roi des mangemorts, et le prince Severus Rogue. Je remercie à cette occasion Lucius de nous avoir prêté son manoir pour la Cérémonie. C'était très généreux de sa part.

Là-dessus, Harry vit avec stupéfaction le père de Draco se lever et faire une profonde révérence en direction des autres personnes. Puis il se rassit sans dire un mot.

- Je me souviens encore quand Tom occupait ce siège, déclara Dumbledore en versant une larmichette de nostalgie avant de se reprendre et d'enchaîner les présentations. A côté de Lucius, nous avons un habitué, Legalos, roi des elfes de maison, et le prince Dobby.

Le Legalos en question était recouvert de la tête aux pieds d'une large pièce de tissu et il fut impossible à Harry de discerner son visage ou la moindre parcelle de son corps.

- Je vous présente ensuite le professeur Macgonagall, reine des chats, accompagnée de la princesse Miss Teigne.

Harry se rendit compte que ce trône qu'il avait d'abord cru inoccupé, servait en réalité de coussin à son professeur de métamorphose, qui avait pour l'occasion adopté sa forme féline.

- Ensuite, reprit Dumbledore, nous avons Cho Chang, reine des putes, et la princesse Ginny Weasley.

- Quoi ! s'écria Harry qui ne put retenir plus longtemps et son étonnement, et sa déception. Cho sacrée reine des putes ? Non mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Vous commencez par parler de roi des braves, de roi des sortilèges, de trucs classes quoi ! Et là, vous nous sortez des titres à la con et vous trouvez encore le moyen de tomber à côté de la plaque !

- Mon cher Harry, dit Dumbledore en soupirant, il faut bien s'adapter à l'époque. Les valeurs d'hier ne sont plus celles d'aujourd'hui. La nature du pouvoir a changé, je n'y suis pour rien, et ce n'est pas toi, qui souhaite devenir acteur pornographique, tout ce qu'il y a de plus superficiel en somme, qui va me contredire. Quant à savoir qui convient le mieux selon les titres, je t'assure que Miss Chang était la candidate idéale pour celui de pute de l'année. Combien de fois Hagrid ne l'a pas surprise en train de se prostituer à tous les centaures de la Forêt Interdite ! Mais rassure-toi, elle ne courait pas de risque, je surveillais ça de près. Du reste, elle me versait la moitié de ce qu'elle gagnait, alors elle a bien mérité de figurer au tableau d'honneur aujourd'hui.

Harry connaissait déjà la perversité de son directeur, mais devant son avarice et sa stupidité, il préféra observer un silence résigné.

- Et donc, après Miss Chang, dit fièrement Dumbledore en détournant son regard d'Harry, il y a moi, président de la cérémonie, cumulant les titres de roi des pervers, roi des vieux, et roi de Poudlard. A mes pieds, vous pouvez voir la princesse Ombrage.

Cette fois-ci, Harry se frappa carrément sur le front. Dumbledore n'était pas seulement idiot, il allait même jusqu'à revendiquer sa bêtise. Harry ignorait ce que cette cérémonie avait pu être, ni même en quoi elle consistait réellement, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'elle était tombée bien bas. Il ne prit donc pas part aux applaudissements, mais demeurait tout de même curieux de connaître l'identité des trois rois ou reines qui le précédaient.

- Je vous présente à ma droite immédiate un invité d'honneur, enchaîna Dumbledore en désignant une forme vague enveloppée d'une blouse de satin. C'est la première fois qu'il participe à la Cérémonie. Pour des raisons de commodité, nous avons dû le rétrécir à l'aide de sortilèges, c'est pourquoi je tiens à le remercier particulièrement de sa présence ici. Il s'agit d'Aragog, roi de la forêt interdite, accompagné du prince Firenze.

Harry sursauta et considéra d'un regard dégoûté le centaure et se demanda comment un être si plein de principes pouvait se prêter à cette ridicule mascarade.

- Ensuite, placé à l'opposée directe de notre reine des chats et ce pour limiter les habituels conflits, vous pouvez voir Sirius, le roi des chiens ainsi que le prince Crocdur.

- Sirius ! s'écria Harry. Pour les autres, encore, je peux comprendre, puisque apparemment, c'est tous des gros cons élitistes, mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ce merdier ?

Le gros chien noir se contenta de répliquer par un aboiement, tandis que Crocdur, qui avait lui aussi été rétréci pour l'occasion, grognait d'un air menaçant. Harry préféra se taire et prendre sur lui.

- Je vous présente ensuite le professeur Sinistra, reine des prudes, et la princesse Nymphadora Tonks, dit cérémonieusement Dumbledore. Comme le veut la coutume, les rois ou reines des prudes font chaque année acte de présence afin de mieux tempérer la soirée et d'éviter que nous n'ayons à déplorer des morts.

Harry reconnut alors avec stupéfaction la femme qui lui avait dispensé les cours de défense contre les forces du sexe. Elle avait l'air encore plus fanatique que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, avec ses traits tirés et son regard inquisiteur. Elle marmonnait une petite histoire où il était question de la destruction de Sodome et Gomorrhe, en se signant et en frappant le visage de la pauvre Tonks avec son missel.

- Et enfin, reprit Dumbledore en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux, je suis particulièrement fier de compter dans nos rangs, comme un gage de pérennité pour cette honorable institution, le jeune Harry Potter, roi des cons, et le prince Ronald Weasley.

C'en était trop pour Harry. Il se leva avec fureur mais Ron, qui était jusque-là resté docilement à ses pieds, le retint par la main.

- Ne te fâche pas, dit le rouquin à son meilleur ami. C'est un grand honneur qui nous est accordé. Et puis, Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il me mettrait la meilleure note à l'examen pour devenir Auror si j'acceptais de venir.

- Putain, Ron ! Mais tu comprends pas qu'on a vraiment l'air ridicule là ? s'énerva Harry. Roi des cons ! Non mais ça va pas ! Moi je m'en fous de cette putain de cérémonie. Je sais même pas en quoi elle consiste. Rien à foutre, je me barre !

- Allons Harry, fit Dumbledore, si tu pars maintenant, tu ne deviendras jamais acteur porno. Allons, reste. Je t'assure que tu apprendras beaucoup de choses si tu acceptes de te prêter au jeu.

Harry se rassit en pensant qu'en fin de compte, il pourrait peut-être se taper Cho et Ginny qu'il avait toujours rêvé de baiser. Et puis il le voulait vraiment, cet examen. Pas question d'être allé aussi loin pour renoncer maintenant ! Dumbledore attendit que le calme fût revenu, puis il enchaîna sur l'explication de la cérémonie.

- Le Grand Tirage fut d'abord instauré pour décider qui parmi l'élite des sorciers méritait d'obtenir les artefacts les plus puissants : la plus belle baguette, le balai le plus rapide, les recettes secrètes les plus efficaces, autant d'éléments que seul celui qui avait été tiré par l'antique Choixpeau pouvait posséder. Mais il y a de cela à peu près deux mille ans, la cérémonie dût subir une réforme, après que l'un des participant eut été pris de folie. Il s'appelait Gabriel et il occupait ma place en tant que roi des pervers. Dieu seul sait pourquoi, avant même que la cérémonie ne commence, il se jeta sur la reine des prudes d'alors, une certaine Marie et la viola sauvagement. La reine des putes Marie Madeleine essaya bien de l'en empêcher mais il était trop tard. La cérémonie dut être annulée. Mais neuf mois plus tard, la fameuse Marie donna naissance à un certain Jésus qui devait devenir le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps. Il fut notamment le premier qui parvint à multiplier des pains et à changer l'eau en vin, et il fut le seul qui perça les secrets de la formule qui permettait de ressusciter les morts. Les grands sorciers de jadis en conclurent donc que la véritable puissance ne se trouvait ni dans les sortilèges, les baguettes ou les potions, mais bel et bien dans l'acte sexuel. A compter de ce jour, lorsque les rois et reines se réunissaient chaque année, celui ou celle qui était tiré par le Choixpeau devait tenter à tout prix d'engendrer un être semblable à Jésus. S'il s'agissait d'un roi, il devait essayer d'engrosser toutes les reines, et s'il s'agissait d'une reine, elle devait se laisser forniquer par tous les rois présents. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je t'ai choisi, Harry : tu veux faire du sexe ta vie. Et il te fallait bien un titre pour pouvoir être là. Or, celui de roi des cons m'a paru le plus approprié. Je m'en excuse.

Harry demeura silencieux. Ca faisait beaucoup à encaisser d'un coup pour un esprit un peu étroit comme le sien. Bah, tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était espérer que Cho ou l'un des autres rois soit choisi. Au pire des cas, il baiserait tranquillement Cho, obtiendrait son examen et se barrerait de cette maison de fous.

- Bien ! Nous allons donc commencer, dit Dumbledore. Que le Choixpeau s'avance !

Trois elfes de maison entrèrent dans la pièce en poussant une tablette mobile sur laquelle était posé le même vieux chapeau qui présidait à la cérémonie de Répartition chaque année à Poudlard. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au centre de la pièce, le choixpeau s'éclaircit la voix et prit la parole.

- Il est temps de tirer les rois et les reines. Je vais donc désigner de façon équitable qui en sera le responsable.

Cho tremblait d'excitation dans son coin. En tant que reine des putes, elle avait la certitude d'être la plus digne de tenir ce rôle. Mais Dumbledore en avait apparemment décidé autrement. Profitant de l'inattention de Harry, qui restait concentré sur le centre de la pièce, le président de cérémonie faisait des signes au choixpeau invitant celui-ci à désigner le fameux roi des cons. Le choixpeau, qui avait une haute idée de la justice, fit d'abord sa mauvaise tête mais ne tarda pas à donner son verdict lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Dumbledore le menaçait de sa baguette au bout de laquelle dardaient quelques étincelles. Il ne voulait pas finir rôti et désigna donc Harry.

- Très bien ! se réjouit Dumbledore. Maintenant que le roi a été tiré, nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Si sa majesté le roi des cons veut bien s'acquitter de son devoir, nous lui en saurions fort gré.

Harry ne s'offusqua pas de la décision du choixpeau. A ce qu'il avait compris, il lui suffisait de baiser les femmes présentes pour satisfaire cette bande de fous. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Après tout, s'il devenait acteur porno, il faudrait bien qu'il se dépare de toute pudeur et qu'il laisse libre courts à ses penchants exhibitionnistes les plus mlasains. Sans hésitation, il se débarrassa de ce qu'il portait (la tunique était aussi simple à retirer qu'il y paraissait) et se dirigea toute verge dehors vers Sinistra et Tonks qu'il viola avec frénésie, car les deux femmes se débattaient en jurant et en lançant toutes les malédictions de l'Index.

- Tu m'as déjà violée une fois, dieu aurait pu te pardonner, vociférait la pauvre Sinistra. Mais Dieu ne pardonne pas la récidive, tu brûleras dans les flammes de la Géhenne.

Harry, qui se croyait déjà dans un porno allemand bien trash, répondit à Sinistra par une bonne paire de baffes, puis lorsqu'il jugea qu'il avait suffisamment pris son pied, il l'abandonna à ses patenôtres et, estimant qu'elle ne méritait pas qu'il gaspille son sperme pour elle, il marcha droit vers Cho et Ginny qui bavaient déjà d'excitation. Dumbledore, en tant que roi des pervers, n'avait pu s'empêcher de sortir sa bite veineuse et ridée, et tentait vainement de la faire durcir, profitant du spectacle qui lui permettait enfin d'assouvir pleinement ses fantasmes voyeuristes. Harry ne perdait pas de temps. En enfonçant son pénis dans le vagin de Cho, il accomplit l'un de ses plus vieux rêves d'étudiant à Poudlard. Quant à Ron, en reproduisant avec sa sœur Ginny les moindres faits et gestes de son mentor, il retrouva avec délice les sensations qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il se branlait en pensant à Hermione en les cumulant aux joies d'un acte qu'il rêvait de pratiquer depuis plusieurs années déjà. Le roi et son prince éjaculèrent en même temps. Harry se fichait bien de savoir si son sperme serait à l'origine du retour du Christ, il avait le sentiment d'avoir accompli sa tâche, et se réjouissait à l'idée de quitter le manoir des Malefoy et de retrouver Poudlard et Hermione. Mais pour Dumbledore, la cérémonie n'était visiblement pas terminée.

- Mon cher Harry, dit-il, Ron et toi avez oublié deux personnes. Je te fais grâce du professeur Mcgonagall et de miss Teigne puisqu'elles sont là pour représenter le peuple des chats, mais en ce qui concerne Aragog et Legalos, tu vas devoir y passer.

- Pfff, je croyais que le but du jeu, c'était de foutre l'une des nanas en cloque et basta, répondit vulgairement Harry.

Dumbledore secoua la tête et se contenta d'un signe de la main. Aussitôt, les énormes masses de Legalos et Aragog se mirent en branle et se précipitèrent sur le pauvre Harry en se défaisant de leurs frusques. Ce n'est qu'alors que le jeune homme se rendit compte avec horreur des affreuses difformités et autres exotismes qui paraient le corps des deux rois. Aragog n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une énorme araignée dont le nombre d'yeux n'égalait que le nombre de pénis. En effet, la créature, qui semblait plus excitée que jamais si l'on s'en fiait à a la raideur des instruments, était affublée, en divers endroits de son corps puant, d'une vingtaine de mentules énormes et poilues au bout desquelles se déversait en masse un liquide verdâtre et nauséabond. Legalos n'était hélas pas plus beau à voir que son confrère des bois. Harry put juger de la véracité des propos de Dobby concernant le rapport entre la noblesse et le nombre de vits, lorsqu'il tenta en vain de dénombrer ceux du roi des elfes. Tous étaient rassemblés en une sorte de conglomérat impur, formant une énorme boule hérissée de phallus qui pointaient vers le ciel.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, Harry se retrouva écrasé sous une masse énorme et fétide.

- Hé, mais je croyais que c'était moi le baiseur ici, tenta-t-il de crier lorsqu'il sentit un l'un des glands visqueux d'Aragog lui titiller l'anus.

- Ah, j'ai omis un détail, répliqua Dumbledore. Dans le cas de Legalos et d'Aragog, le mode de reproduction est un peu différent du nôtre. Ce sont les mâles qui mettent bas après avoir recueilli sur le bout de leur queue le liquide séminal des femelles qu'ils mélangent au leur.

- Mais je suis pas une femelle ! gueula Harry, de colère et de douleur, car Aragog venait de lui introduire l'une de ses énormes bites dans le cul.

- Un anus, un vagin, la belle affaire ! répondit Dumbledore en riant. Un trou est un trou. Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre qu'ils introduisent leur pénis dans l'un ou dans l'autre ? Et puis, ça t'entraînera pour les tournages de pornos gays, le cas échéant.

Harry n'eut donc d'autres choix que de se laisser enculer par les pénis monstrueux qui se succédaient les uns après les autres. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de cruelles pollutions, les deux rois se retirèrent pantelants, laissant le pauvre Harry complètement évanoui, l'anus dégoulinant d'un amas de sperme frais.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard et Hermione était à son chevet. Son anus le faisait souffrir mais la douleur était supportable.

- Tu es enfin réveillé ! s'écria Hermione. Toutes mes félicitations ! Nous voilà tout deux acteurs pornos !

Harry, qui tardait à reprendre ses esprits, se redressa en s'écriant :

- Hein ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Dumbledore m'a dit que ton stage avait été une totale réussite. En plus, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, Ron et Draco aussi ont réussi leurs examens. C'est génial ! On va tous faire ce dont on rêvait !

- Attends, attends, deux secondes. Toi aussi tu as réussi ton stage ?

- Oui, répondit Hermione en souriant largement. Mais comme toi, ça n'a pas été facile. Mais laisse-moi te raconter…

A SUIVRE. Reviews svp.


	6. Chapitre 6

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, et désolé pour le délai entre les deux derniers chapitres. Je remercie mes anciens lecteurs pour leur patience, et je souhaite aux nouveaux de bien rigoler

CHAPITRE 6

Le stage de Hermione

Lorsque le professeur Macgonagall lui annonça que son stage se ferait en l'absence de Harry, son partenaire de toujours, Hermione ne put réprimer une bouffée de soulagement d'être séparée du jeune homme pour une semaine. Certes, il baisait comme un dieu, mais les sempiternelles démonstrations de sa simplicité d'esprit commençaient à courir sur les nerfs de la jeune fille, qui aspirait à un peu de liberté et à quelque nourriture spirituelle, en sus du sperme qu'elle dévorait avec délectation matin, midi et soir. La veille de l'échéance tant attendue, elle avait pris soin de courir l'école à la recherche de bonnes âmes qui accepteraient de donner un peu de leur semence en prévision d'une éventuelle disette dans la semaine à venir. Qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve ? Hermione, toujours prévoyante, préférait stocker quelques provisions pour le voyage plutôt que de risquer l'inanition en cas de pénurie. Elle n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps d'éventuels volontaires. Aussitôt la nouvelle répandue de cette singulière prospection, sans doute parce que la jeune fille avait précisé qu'elle officierait elle-même pour recueillir le précieux liquide, une file d'attente de deux cents personnes s'était créée devant la porte de sa chambre. Pour éviter les scènes d'émeute, Hermione avait mis en place un système de numéro comme à la sécurité sociale. Elle pouvait ainsi masturber tranquillement les étudiants (car Dumbledore avait passé un décret qui interdisait aux professeurs de se rendre à ce genre de manifestation « honteuse ») un à un sans risque de se faire piétiner. Elle branla donc avec talent les deux premiers candidats et recueillit leur semence dans une bouteille de coca qu'elle avait vidée de son contenu.

- Salut, Hermione, dit le troisième candidat en rentrant dans sa chambre à l'appel de son numéro.

Hermione crut bien qu'elle allait se sentir mal lorsqu'elle vit que l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, le pantalon déjà baissé, n'était autre que…

- Professeur Dumbledore ! Mais enfin, je croyais que vous aviez interdit aux professeurs de venir ici.

- Mais enfin, je ne suis pas le professeur Dumbledore. Tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est moi, Ron. Jamais notre directeur n'oserait se prêter à un tel épanchement de vulgarité.

Hermione prit son temps pour reluquer le gros bonhomme qui venait de baisser son slip. La supercherie manquait vraiment de finesse. Dumbledore s'était teint les cheveux en roux, avait ôté ses lunettes, s'était accoutré des couleurs de Gryffondor et avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à se faire un henné sur ses poils de bite tout blancs. La tenue le boudinait horriblement. Il semblait avoir oublié qu'il portait aussi une barbe, dont la blancheur immaculée jurait horriblement avec la teinte de ses cheveux, et comble de tout, son pénis était tout ridé, et le bout de son gland était dévoré par un chancre purulent. Face à la mine rouge et suante d'excitation de son directeur, Hermione décida de jouer le jeu.

- Mais oui, Ron, je t'avais reconnu. Je te taquinais, c'est tout. Avance-toi que je puisse m'occuper de ton cas.

Lorsque Dumbledore fut à vingt centimètres d'elle, Hermione s'empara de son membre et le secoua avec conviction. La peau y était très dure et très irritée, et il n'était pas douteux que le vieillard était un adepte assidu du plaisir solitaire. Hermione mit tant de conviction à l'exercice que, sans jamais réussir à faire bander le sexe rabougri, elle n'en perça pas moins l'abcès, qui répandit son pue sur ses mains délicates, accompagné d'un cri de jouissance du directeur.

- Ah, tu as vu comme j'ai joui, s'écria avec une joie démesurée Dumbledore, comme si un tel évènement ne lui était pas arrivé depuis cinquante ans.

- Oui Ron, c'est très bien, répondit complaisamment Hermione, qui ne voulait pas vexer le vieil homme, avant d'essuyer discrètement le pue sur son couvre-lit.

- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, reprit le vieux. En fait, je ne suis pas Ron. Attends, tu vas me reconnaître.

Dumbledore remit alors ses lunettes. Hermione feignit une surprise extrême.

- Ca alors, professeur Dumbledore ! Mais quelle surprise ! Votre déguisement était tellement réussi que je ne vous avais pas reconnu.

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire que je ne suis pas le directeur ! s'écria Dumbledore en colère. Il faudrait vraiment que je sois con… euh… qu'il soit con pour venir ici alors qu'il a interdit aux professeurs de la faire. Regarde-moi bien ! C'est moi, Harry. Je m'étais déguisé en Ron pour te faire la surprise !

Sur ce, le vieux souleva une mèche de cheveux roux qui pendait sur son front et découvrit une cicatrice en forme d'éclair maladroitement reproduite au stabilo bleu (car Dumbledore n'en avait plus de noirs).

- Ah mais oui Harry, bien sûr ! feignit Hermione en se tapant sur le front. Dis donc, tu jouis toujours aussi bien à ce que je vois.

- Merci, répondit fièrement le vieillard. Mais je ne suis pas là pour me faire branler, à la base. J'étais venu pour te laisser un message de la part du professeur Dumbledore. Il m'a dit que tu étais en très bonne voie pour ton stage et que tu devais te rendre le plus vite possible dans le hall où t'attend un portoloin qui te conduira chez ton premier employeur.

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Un départ anticipé se révélait avantageux. Elle pensait que quoi que lui réservât l'avenir en matière de pervers, et pourvu qu'y fît défaut la médiocrité ambiante qui régnait à Poudlard et que le petit numéro de Dumbledore venait de mettre à jour, elle serait toujours mieux là-bas qu'ici. Elle planta donc là la quasi-totalité de la gente masculine de Poudlard qui faisait la queue pour se faire palucher gratis, et, sans même remercier le prétendu Harry, se précipita en direction du hall, où l'attendaient le professeur Macgonagall et le professeur Dumbledore qui, pour donner le change, s'était hâté à la suite de Hermione et emprunté quelque passage secret pour la devancer. Il transpirait grassement et soufflait comme un porc. Il s'était débarrassé de sa tenue rouge et or, et avait dissimulé ses cheveux roux sous une perruque blanche mal ajustée qui lui faisait une coiffure de punk.

- Ah miss Granger, ça faisait longtemps… annona Dumbledore entre deux inspirations. Je suis content qu'Harry vous ait fait la commission. Vous pouvez partir quand vous le désirez. Le portoloin est ici. Vous n'avez qu'à vous asseoir.

Il désigna une vieille chaise toute poussiéreuse. Hermione s'assit sans hésiter, mais se rétama aussitôt sur le carrelage car la chaise venait de se briser en menus morceaux. Dumbledore et Macgonagall étaient pliés en deux, tandis qu'Hermione frottait son arrière-train endolori.

- C'était juste une petite plaisanterie pour vous détendre avant que vous ne nous quittiez, dit Dumbledore qui n'allait pas tarder à manquer d'air tant il se marrait. Le vrai portoloin est ici.

A la grande surprise de Hermione, Dumbledore souleva sa chemise de nuit qui ne le quittait jamais, et dévoila une poitrine grasse et tombante, produisant ainsi aux yeux de tous le piercing qui ornait son téton droit. Soulagée de s'éloigner d'une telle bande de beaufs pour une semaine, sans méfiance car elle soupçonnait son pervers de directeur de jouir des tétons à la moindre stimulation, elle porta la main à l'anneau et se sentit aussitôt aspirée dans une gerbe d'étincelles.

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, Hermione fut d'abord surprise par une sensation de froid qui la pénétrait jusqu'aux os. Elle jeta un regard circulaire et vit qu'elle se trouvait dans une petite pièce sombre aux murs de pierre. A peine avait-elle eu le temps de postuler sur la nature de sa nouvelle demeure qu'elle entendit une serrure tourner et une porte s'ouvrir. Son regard s'accoutuma à la lumière soudaine qui filtrait à travers l'ouverture, pour lui laisser voir la silhouette de celui qui serait son premier employeur.

- Professeur Karkaroff ! s'écria la jeune fille en reconnaissant le directeur de Durmstrang.

- Bienvenue à Durmstrang, miss Granger, fit Karkaroff. Je gage que vous vous plairez ici.

- Mais enfin, il doit y avoir une erreur. Le professeur Dumbledore a sans doute fait une confusion entre un étudiant en art mangemort et moi. J'étudie la pornographie, pas la magie noire.

- Nous nous sommes donc bien compris, miss Granger, dit Karkaroff d'un ton sirupeux. Et je vous préviens tout de suite que votre stage ne sera pas de tout repos. Je serai extrêmement exigeant avec vous. Je vais donc commencer par vous conduire à votre chambre, où vous vous reposerez pendant deux jours entiers.

- Je croyais que le stage ne serait pas de tout repos, rétorqua Hermione, étrangement déçue.

- Oh, mais faites-moi confiance. Si je vous accorde ce délai, c'est uniquement que pour que ne me fassiez pas faux-bond le moment venu.

Hermione sembla gênée. Elle toussota, rougit.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Karkaroff. Vous n'allez pas jouer votre prude, j'espère !

- C'est-à-dire… Je m'étais promis que jusqu'à la fin de ma formation, je ne boirais que du sperme. Et je n'ai pas pu faire de provisions avant de partir…

Karkaroff éclata d'un rire franc.

- Oh, ce n'est que ça ! dit-il. Le professeur Rogue m'a effectivement fait des recommandations quant à votre régime spécial. Aussi ai-je installé dans votre chambre un congélateur contenant plusieurs litres de semence de la meilleure qualité, que j'ai prélevé moi-même sur des mouflons et des bouquetins sauvages.

- Mais c'est dégueulasse, s'écria Hermione. Je ne bois que du sperme d'origine humaine.

- Et je vous comprends, car celui que vous ai fourni a un goût affreux. J'espère ainsi que vous apprécierez d'autant plus votre retour à la liberté dans deux jours et que sucerez les queues avec les meilleures grâces. Mais assez bavassé. Il est temps de vous isoler un moment.

Le professeur Karkaroff mena l'étudiante à travers un dédale de couloirs. Les nombreux étudiants masculins qu'ils y croisèrent semblèrent ravis de la présence dans leur établissement de la jeune fille. Certains firent même des gestes plus que suggestifs en la voyant. La population féminine, en revanche, tirait à son approche une moue dégoûtée et hautaine. Hermione n'avait cure du mauvais accueil des filles. Elle rêvait déjà de caresser les sexes de tous ces beaux jeunes hommes qui la regardaient avec appétit.

La chambre qui l'attendait au fin fond de Durmstrang n'avait rien à envier en terme de confort à la cellule dans laquelle s'était retrouvé Harry chez les Malefoy. Elle était spacieuse, décorée avec goût, et le lit y était particulièrement moelleux. Une salle de bain avec toilettes y était attenante, dans laquelle on retrouvait le fameux congélateur, entreposé en toute hâte, ainsi qu'un micro-onde.

- Comme ça, vous pourrez, au choix, laisser fondre les cubes de sperme sur votre langue, ou bien laisser ce soin au micro-onde, prit la peine de préciser Karkaroff. De toute façon, vous n'aurez rien d'autre à manger. Je viendrai vous chercher dans deux jours. Soyez prête.

Karkaroff sortit et, après une hésitation, se retourna, et déclara :

- Oh, et je vous conseille de peaufiner vos sorts aphrodisiaques. Vous en aurez besoin.

La lourde porte se referma, scellée pour deux jours par un sortilège inviolable.

N'importe qui à sa place se fût prodigieusement emmerdé, mais Hermione sut mettre à profit ces quarante-huit heures sans en gaspiller la moindre minute. Il lui fallut pas moins de huit heures pour s'habituer au goût atroce du sperme de bouquetin, huit heures pour s'efforcer de ne pas vomir ce qu'elle avait réussi à ingurgiter, deux heures pour nettoyer ce qu'elle avait fini par vomir, ce après quoi elle s'accorda un repos de dix heures. Elle s'entraîna à son réveil au sortilège de wingardium viagra en essayant de faire bander les moustiques qui volaient dans la pièce, mais, sa vue étant terriblement mauvaise (et son nombre de neurones ayant apparemment positivement diminué), elle passa huit heures de tentatives à se demander si les insectes bandaient ou non. Pour reposer sa vue fatiguée, elle dut s'accorder quatre heures de sommeil, et employa les dernières heures qu'il lui restait à essayer de manger son polochon, tant elle était affamée. Lorsque, à l'heure dite, la porte s'ouvrit, Karkaroff dans son cadre, Hermione avait la bouche pleine de plumes d'oie.

- Je vois que vous avez faim, miss Granger, dit le directeur de Durmstrang en souriant largement et en se frottant les mains. C'est parfait. Vous aurez plus d'une occasion de vous restaurer cet après-midi. Lâchez cet oreiller et suivez-moi.

Hermione reprit donc, précédée de Karkaroff, le même itinéraire qu'elle avait emprunté deux jours auparavant, mais cette fois-ci, personne ne croisa leur chemin. L'école semblait déserte. La jeune fille ne posa pas de question. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait que toute l'école s'était regroupée dans un baisodrome tapissé de rose et qu'elle pourrait à loisir boire le sperme frais et chaud des étudiants, dont la seule pensée la faisait baver d'envie. La suite des évènements ne tarda pas, hélas, à lui faire regretter cette belle pensée. En effet, elle s'aperçut avec stupeur qu'elle n'était pas très loin de la vérité lorsque Karkaroff finit par ouvrir une porte qui dévoila aux yeux ébahis d'Hermione une pièce qui sentait la sueur. Assis sur des bancs le long des murs, six beaux mâles habillés en joueurs de quidditch la fixaient de leurs yeux voraces.

- Miss Granger, je vous présente l'équipe de quidditch de Durmstrang, déclara fièrement Karkaroff. C'est pour eux que vous êtes là.

Hermione le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds.

- Pourquoi tant de cérémonie s'il s'agissait seulement de baiser avec quelques étudiants, demanda-t-elle, décidément débarrassée de toute pudeur.

- Ne vous méprenez pas sur votre rôle, miss Granger, répondit le directeur de Durmstrang. Vous n'êtes pas seulement là pour un simple coït ponctuel. Notre équipe joue aujourd'hui en match amical contre l'Irlande. Ce serait un grand honneur et une grande fierté pour notre école de gagner ce match. Votre rôle pour l'instant est en quelque sorte de remonter le moral des troupes. Mettez ces garçons de bonne humeur et en bonne condition pour la victoire. Si nous perdons, vous serez considérée comme défaillante, et vous devrez en subir les conséquences.

Hermione, qui pensait que ces éventuelles conséquences ne pouvaient être bien méchantes, mit tout son cul à l'ouvrage. Elle était si affamée qu'elle eut tôt fait de pomper à sec les joueurs présents, leur procurant jusqu'à cinq orgasmes d'affilée grâce au sortilège que lui avait enseigné Flitwick. Elle suça jusqu'à en avoir le hoquet, et son excellent timing lui permit de recevoir la dernière giclée de sperme au moment même où les joueurs devaient de rendre sur le terrain. Au moment donc où la pièce, si bien précédée en cela par les paires de couilles, se vidait, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit. Krum en sortit précipitamment, le pantalon encore sur les genoux. Il n'accorda à Hermione qu'un seul regard, rempli de haine, et, en quittant les vestiaires, cria à son attention :

- Franchement, tu me dégoûtes !

La pauvre fille ne savait quoi penser mais oublia vite ces paroles, lorsque, invitée par Karkaroff, elle put mesurer de la tribune officielle l'immense intérêt que les corps enseignant et étudiant de Durmstrang semblaient accorder au quidditch. Le stade était immense et plein à craquer. Lorsque les joueurs de Karkaroff firent leur entrée, personne ne douta de leur victoire, tant leur mine était réjouie et leurs mouvements toniques. Avant le coup de sifflet, tous s'assemblèrent et, après avoir mystérieusement délibéré, ils prirent leur place au-dessus du terrain. Le match débuta.

L'équipe de Durmstrang fut calamiteuse du début à la fin. On eût juré qu'elle le faisait exprès. Krum fut le pire de tous. Il tomba douze fois de son balai en essayant d'éviter les cognards que lui renvoyaient maladroitement les batteurs de sa propre équipe. Le gardien semblait avoir fait le pari de passer le match debout sur son balai pour se la péter surfeur et montrer qu'il était capable de rattraper les souaffles à la main, mais cette position malcommode lui causa quelques soucis, puisque, incapable de bouger sans tomber, il fut contraint de stationner devant l'un des cercles de but, laissant à l'équipe adverse le loisir de viser les deux autres sans être inquiétée. Karkaroff, à la vue d'un tel spectacle, se tapait sur le front et lançait vers Hermione des œillades assassines. Finalement, l'équipe d'Irlande gagna 730 à 0, en l'espace de trente-cinq minutes.

Aussitôt la fin du match sifflée, Karkaroff saisit violemment de bras d'Hermione et la tira avec brusquerie jusqu'aux vestiaires où les attendaient les sept joueurs. Tous affectaient une profonde déception, mais leur short tendu comme des piquets de tente ne laissait pas planer le doute quant à leurs véritables dispositions. Le directeur de Durmstrang poussa Hermione au centre de la pièce et, après s'être calmé un peu, s'adressa à ses joueurs :

- Ma chère équipe, je sais que vous avez fait de votre mieux contre l'Irlande. Si vous avez perdu aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas de votre faute, mais à cause de cette petite salope qui n'a pas bien fait son boulot de remise en forme. J'imagine que vous devez être terriblement en colère contre elle. Alors allez-y ! Ne vous gênez pas ! Montrez-lui ce qu'il en coûte de ce foutre de la gueule de Durmstrang.

Les joueurs ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Hermione n'eut rien à dire pour sa défense. En moins de deux, elle était clouée au sol, déshabillée et baillonnée. Krum fut le premier à s'avancer.

- Ma chère, chère, chère Hermione, déclara-t-il avec un accent aussi laid que son faciès de macaque, tu m'as terriblement déçu en choisissant de devenir actrice porno. Moi qui pensais naïvement qu'on se marierait et qu'on aurait des enfants. Mais je vois que tout ce que tu veux, c'est te faire baiser, alors en gage d'amour, accepte ceci.

Il commença à la lécher goulûment. Mais le fracas d'une porte que l'on ouvre avec violence vint l'interrompre.

- Non, non, ça ne va pas, Mr Krum, s'écria le nouvel arrivant, qui n'était autre le roi des pervers, Albus Dumbledore en personne.

Il aurait préféré rester derrière la porte à mâter la scène à travers le trou de la serrure pour mieux flatter ses penchants de voyeur, mais la douceur de Krum l'exaspérait. Personne, sinon Hermione, n'eut l'air étonné de le voir ici. Viktor, toujours couché sur son ancienne petite amie, attendait les instructions du vieux.

- Cette jeune fille est destinée à l'industrie japonaise et allemande, reprit ce dernier. Alors agissez en conséquence. N'hésitez pas à être un peu plus violent.

- Hé, mmmmé fffé po vréé, tenta vainement de dire Hermione par-dessus son bâillon dans l'espoir qu'on lui prête un peu attention.

- Très bien, opina docilement Krum, tandis que Dumbledore s'éclipsait pour reprendre son poste à la serrure, ce qui l'excitait bien plus que d'assister à la scène en bonne et due forme.

Viktor n'attendit pas bien longtemps pour mettre à profit les conseils du vieux vicelard. Il se mit à califourchon sur Hermione et lui décocha une taloche qui assomma la pauvre fille à moitié. Sur ce, le joueur se déshabilla et révéla à celle qui le trouvait autrefois si beau un physique aussi ingrat que lui. Il se saisit d'une baguette et la pointa vers son sexe en érection.

- Tu sais que nous autres, à Durmstrang, étudions la magie noire, dit-il. Laisse-moi te montrer un échantillon de ce que nous apprenons dans notre propres cours de sortilège pornographique.

Il tapota son gland du bout de sa baguette et son sexe, déjà très volumineux, sembla s'engorger jusqu'à la limite de la rupture, et tripla de volume. Hermione ne savait pas si son vagin ou son anus était capable de supporter de telles dimensions, et ses yeux s'emplirent de terreur lorsqu'elle vit que tous les membres de l'équipe infligeaient le même traitement à leur propre mentule. En un éclair, tous les orifices de la jeune fille, de la bouche à l'anus, furent comblés, saturés de la chair excitée des étudiants de Durmstrang. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait appris à supporter la douleur, tant lors du cours de Trelawney où elle s'était fait ravager le cul par une boule de cristal, qu'à celui de Macgonagall, lorsque Cho avait utilisé l'endoloris contre elle. Elle subit donc avec courage et abnégation l'enchaînement des assauts de bite qui la pénétraient de toute part, ainsi que la pluie de coups qui s'abattaient sur son visage. Au bout d'une heure, tous les joueurs étaient repus de sexe et la pauvre Hermione, le visage marqué et le corps douloureux, fut laissée dans une petite pièce où vint la rejoindre Dumbledore. L'humeur du vieux était massacrante car, malgré le spectacle dont il avait été témoin par le trou de la serrure, il n'avait pas réussi à se faire bander.

- Miss Granger, cria-t-il en relevant la jeune fille sans douceur, vous êtes la honte de Poudlard. Je croyais que vous seriez capable, par vos talents, d'amener l'équipe d'Igor à la victoire, mais vous avez échoué. Je suis extrêmement mécontent. Je vous laisse toutefois une chance de vous rattraper et de réussir votre stage. Il est temps pour vous de rencontrer votre deuxième employeur. Tâchez de ne pas me décevoir. C'est l'honneur de Poudlard qui est en jeu.

Sans attendre, le vieux souleva sa robe de sorcier et dirigea lui-même la main d'Hermione sur son piercing. Du moins affecta-t-il de la faire. Car en réalité, il fit bifurquer la main de la jeune fille sur le devant de son vieux caleçon Damart et s'en servit pour secouer son braquemart qui demeura hélas désespérément mou. Prétextant une maladresse de sa part, il redirigea la main le plus lentement qu'il put vers sa poitrine. Hermione se sentit de nouveau aspirée vers une autre dimension.

Elle aurait rêvé de se réveiller dans la chambre d'un bel hôtel ou sur le tournage d'un film porno chic. Hélas, la réalité fut une fois encore peu conforme à ses attentes. Lorsqu'elle émergea, sa tête la faisait souffrir. Elle avait le corps maculé de sperme séché, et le visage tuméfié.

- Ah ça y est, tu es réveillée, fit une voix féminine sur sa droite. Tu t'es évanouie dès que tu es arrivée. Je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux. Lève-toi ! On a du boulot ce soir. Mais d'abord, on doit aller voir Maman pour qu'elle nous donne le programme.

Hermione fit pivoter son cou endolori pour tenter de voir qui lui tenait ce discours auquel elle ne comprenait rien. Sa surprise ne se fit pas attendre, lorsqu'elle reconnut immédiatement…

- Fleur Delacour !

La jeune fille n'était cependant pas aussi rayonnante que l'année précédente, lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient mal entretenus, son visage semblait maquillé à la truelle et au mortier, et ses vêtements étaient particulièrement vulgaires. Elle portait une jupe plus que mini, des bottes en simili croco qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à mi-cuisse, des bas résille complètement filés, et un bustier assorti aux fameux bas, qui découvrait une poitrine généreuse.

- Allez suis-moi, dit la française.

Hermione se leva et constata qu'elle souffrait encore de graves courbatures. Elle était cependant capable de marcher. Les couloirs qu'elle arpentait faisaient penser au genre d'établissement qui loue des chambres à l'heure. Tout était sale et glauque. Les murs d'un jaune pisseux s'écaillaient et l'on pouvait entendre des gémissements derrière les portes qui tapissaient les murs. Le bâtiment était petit, Hermione n'eut pas à marcher bien longtemps. Elle se retrouva bientôt devant une porte de bois agrémentée d'un pannonceau sur lequel était écrit « Maman ». Fleur frappa. Une grosse voix qu'Hermione crut reconnaître les invita à entrer.

- Madame Maxime ! s'écria Hermione en reconnaissant la grosse femme derrière un bureau. Ne me dites pas que nous sommes à…

- Mais non, ma chère Hermione, nous ne sommes pas à Beaux-Bâtons, répondit la semi-géante en souriant. Nous sommes dans un hôtel de passe et je suis la tenancière, la mère maquerelle si tu préfères.

Hermione la dévisagea comme si elle s'attendait à la voir éclater de rire de sa mauvaise plaisanterie, mais la grosse Madame Maxime demeura impassible.

- Je comprends ta surprise, Hermione, mais Beaux-Bâtons ne bénéficie pas des mêmes subventions que Poudlard. Le ministère français de la magie n'est pas aussi prodigue que le vôtre. Si je ne mettais pas mes filles sur le trottoir tous les week-ends, je n'aurais plus qu'à mettre la clef sous la porte. Fleur est l'une des prostituées les plus recherchées de Paris. Ses talents sont multiples, tu peux t'estimer heureuse de travailler avec elle.

- Vous voulez dire que je vais devoir faire le tapin ! s'offusqua Hermione qui n'avait pas réalisé que c'est en quelque sorte ce qu'elle faisait depuis plusieurs mois.

- Oui, et je compte sur toi pour me ramener beaucoup d'argent.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Fleur pour lui donner quelques instructions :

- Prenez le van et arrêtez-vous à la lisière du bois de Boulogne. Hermione restera à l'intérieur du camion, et toi tu iras tapiner dans la forêt comme d'habitude.

- Bien maman, répondit docilement Fleur avant d'attirer Hermione à l'extérieur.

Le quartier où était situé l'hôtel était plutôt cradingue tout comme le van, dont l'arrière était décoré avec un mauvais goût éhonté. Ca sentait le sperme et l'encens, une odeur qui plut immédiatement à Hermione. Elle espérait que, quitte à se prostituer, elle pourrait se repaître de semence française.

« Pourvu que le sperme français soit aussi bon que leur cuisine », songeait-elle au moment où le van, conduit par Fleur, se mit à rouler.

Un quart d'heure de route suffit à les mener à destination. Hermione sortit de la camionnette pour voir à quoi ressemblait ce fameux bois de Boulogne. Le spectacle qui l'attendait était aussi poisseux que tout ce qu'elle avait vu depuis qu'elle avait débarqué du portoloin. Elle ne s'en étonna donc pas plus que ça.

- Tu attendras le client ici, pendant que j'irai dans les bois, dit Fleur en sortant du véhicule.

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas venir avec toi ?

- Les services que je propose sont un peu spéciaux. Crois-moi. Il vaut mieux que tu restes ici. Ne te fais pas de souci. Tout ira bien.

Hermione regarda Fleur s'éloigner et disparaître à travers les arbres. Elle ne se sentait pas tout à fait tranquille et préféra rentrer dans le van. Pas plus de cinq minutes s'écoulèrent avant que ne retentissent des coups à la portière de la camionnette, qui annonçaient le premier client de la soirée. Hermione ouvrit la portière et, malgré toutes les étrangetés dont elle avait été témoin depuis la choix de sa spécialité, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise quand elle reconnut son premier client:

- Professeur Dumbledore!

N'importe qui d'autres n'eût pas reconnu le gros bonhomme mais Hermione avait appris à aiguiser son sens de l'observation. Dumbledore n'avait plus rien du directeur de la prestigieuse Poudlard. Ses cheveux et sa barbes avaient été rasés, il portait pour seul vêtement un pantalon de cuir qui le boudinait horriblement, et son torse nu laissait voir une véritable constellation de tatouages de mauvais goût. Sur son biceps droit dégoulinant de graisse, il y avait un coeur à l'intérieur duquel on pouvait lire "I love Mummy" et sur son gros bide un "God save the Queen" inscrit en rose fushia. De plus son corps était piercé de partout.

- Alors miss Granger, déclara-t-il d'un air très satisfait, est-ce que vous aimez mon nouveau style? J'ai écumé tous les sex shop de Montparnasse à Pigalle, et je me suis adapté aux normes du milieu. Cela vous plait-il?

- C'est... ravissant, hésita Hermione qui avait envie de vomir.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout! J'ai également acheté tout un stock d'accessoires qui, je l'espère, me permettront enfin d'arriver à bander. Depuis le temps que je rêve de coïter avec autre chose qu'une demi-molle! Regardez moi un peu ces merveilles!

Hermione vit alors Dumbledore tirer un énorme sac de voyage à l'intérieur du véhicule. Il l'ouvrit rapidement et déversa son contenu sur le sol. Hermione poussa alors un cri de surprise et d'admiration. Il y avait là pour plusieurs milliers d'euros de sex toys derniers cris: godemichés, plugs, menottes, anneaux de toute sorte et autres vibromasseurs s'étalaient sur le sol comme un filon d'or serpentant à travers la pierre. Hermione mouillait déjà comme une fontaine à la seule vue de ce trésor. Prise d'une vague de désir, elle déchira ses vêtements, et se jeta sur Dumbledore avant que celui-ci n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste. Elle dézippa le pantalon en cuir du vieux, et, bien décidée à le faire bander, s'empara de trois godes à la fois, s'en enfonça un dans le cul, un dans le vagin et réserva le dernier, le plus gros, à l'anus frippé de Dumbledore. D'une main experte, elle le dirigea de façon à ce que le bout titillât la prostate du vieux, et, à coups de langue et de maniements experts, le pénis tout ridé finit par s'ériger un peu. Dumbledore semblait plus excité que jamais.

- Mais je bande! criait-il. Je bande!! Laissez-moi faire miss Granger, je prend les choses en main!

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle ôta le gode de son vagin et écarta les cuisses, assise, offerte. Mais Dumbledore se contenta de la regarder avec un air de dégoût.

- Pouah! Pas vous, s'écria-t-il.

Il s'empara d'un autre sac qui trainait par là, et, à la grande surprise d'Hermione, en extirpa un chat qui semblait plutôt calme au vu de la situation, et, après lui avoir un peu léché le trou, le pénétra sauvagement et se mit à lui pistonner la rondelle. Hermione crut se sentir mal, d'autant que le vieux se mit bientôt à hurler:

- Oh oui Minerva! Depuis le temps qu'on en rêvait. Vas-y, miaule mon nom, vieille salope! T'es vraiment la meilleure des chattes que j'aurai jamais baisée!

Les bruyants ébats de Dumbledore ne se limitèrent sans doute pas à ces charmantes paroles, mais Hermione, dégoutée de voir le directeur et son bras droit s'envoyer en l'air de façon aussi bestiale, avait quitté la camionnette dans l'intention de rejoindre Fleur et de peut-être enfin se repaître de bonne semence française. Cette petite marche dans le bois de Boulogne permit à Hermione de pratiquer une forme de tourisme assez originale. Dans tous les coins, des gens s'emmanchaient bruyamment, qui par devant, qui par derrière, et, miracle de l'anatomie française à ce que crut Hermione, certains hommes avaient des seins, et certaines femmes des pénis. Hermione, prise d'une panique soudaine à l'idée de se perdre dans cet immense lupanar et désireuse de retrouver sa tutrice le plus vite possible, se mit à courir à l'aveuglette. A bout de souffle, elle crut enfin reconnaitre les longs cheveux blonds de la jeune fille, de dos, tandis que cette dernière exécutait une fellation sur un client massif et musculeux.

- Fleur! cria Hermione en se précipitant sur la suceuse.

La pipe s'interrompit et la suceuse se retourna. Il s'agissait sans nul doute de Fleur, ou plutôt d'une Fleur masculinisée. Elle portait une barbe et une moustache, les traits de son visage s'étaient durcis et son torse nu dévoilait, au lieu d'une poitrine généreuse, des pectoraux fermes et poilus. Hermione ne savait plus trop quoi penser.

- Fleur? Mais qu'est-ce que..

- Fleur! s'écria le client en colère. Putain, je croyais que tu t'appelais Robert, espèce de fil de pute! Je suis encore tombé sur un connard de travelo. Tu m'avais juré, sale ordure! Putain, ça va pas se passer comme ça.

Le mec sortit alors un couteau d'une des poches de son blouson. Fleur avait repris son apparence féminine et tremblait désormais de tous ses membres. Hermione comprit alors que les fameux "services spéciaux" de Fleur l'obligeaient à changer de sexe en usant de la magie, et ce pour satisfaire les gouts d'un maximum de clients. Mais là, par sa faute, les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme prévues. Elles étaient désormais coincées, face à un homme bouillant de colère et armé d'un couteau, sans baguette ni rien pour se défendre. L'homme allait frapper, lorsqu'un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre, accompagné d'une lumière aveuglante, qui ébouit l'agresseur et neutralisa son geste. Fleur et Hermione se retournèrent en même temps pour tenter de discerner la source de cette lumière éblouissante. Là encore, la surprise les figea.

Dumbledore et Macgonagall, chacun sur une moto, les lorgnaient d'un oeil agressif. Dumbledore était toujours aussi peu et mal vêtu que lors de son "entrevue" avec Hermione. Quant à Macgonagall, elle avait adapté son look à la situation en tentant une semi métamorphose dont le résultat se révélait en fin de compte assez désastreux. Certes, ses yeux de chat lui donnaient un look assez destroy, mes les oreilles qui pointaient par-dessus sa chevelure en désordre, et les moustaches qui semblaient sortir de son nez la rendaient vraiment ridicules. Ajoutez à cela un complet en cuir et des vieux décalcomanies carambar, et vous obtenez le parfait petit couple nostalgique de Johnny Halliday. Dumbledore, l'air féroce, sortit une chaîne en acier et Macgonagall un nunchaku. S'ensuivit une piètre performance où chacun tenta d'exécuter une chorégraphie avec son arme, pour tenter de se donner l'air plus impressionnant. Dumbledore finir par s'ouvrir le crâne avec sa chaîne, à la suite d'un geste maladroit, et Macgonagall, après un mouvement un peu trop brusque, lâcha malencontreusement son nunchaku qui vint heurter la tête d'un rabatteur venu surveiller ses putes et qui le tua sur le coup. L'agresseur de Fleur, qui se demandait où il venait d'atterrir, s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

- Bravo miss Granger! s'écria Dumbledore en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras. Vous avez su garder la tête froide. Votre stage est une réussite. Tenez, prenez cela pour vous récompenser.

- Mais c'est... balbutia Hermione en prenant le flacon que lui tendait Dumbledore dans lequel reposait un liquide blanchâtre. Du sperme français! Merci beaucoup!

Elle avala le tout d'un trait, en songeant déjà à son retour triomphal à Poudlard.

_à suivre..._

Reviews svp


	7. Chapitre 7

Merci beaucoup pour tous vos reviews. Voici le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Aussi, je tiens à m'excuser du temps que ce chapitre a mis afin de venir. Et aussi, désolé pour ceux qui ont mis cette fic en alertes: vous avez certainement du recevoir plusieurs mail de notification mais c'est parce que je ne trouvais pas le bon fichier à chaque fois!! Sur ce, en espérant que vous aprécierez cette fin, bonne lecture!

Chapitre 7

Avertissement: attention, ce chapitre est vraiment hard. Ames sensibles, passez votre chemin.

Le jeune couple nouvellement sacré acteurs porno était devenu l'objet de tous les bruits de couloir à Poudlard. On ne parlait plus que de ça. Les uns jouaient les offusqués, les autres les regarder passer avec envie. C'est qu'Hermione et Harry étaient devenus inséparables. Toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour se donner un peu de plaisir. Dumbledore, toujours aussi lubrique, avait discrètement fait installer des caméras moldues dans tous les endroits sombres et humides de l'école. Il avait ainsi pu assister en direct et en différé (car il s'était constitué une collection personnelle des ébats surpris par son système d'espionnage) aux scènes les plus osées et les plus innatendues. C'est ainsi qu'outre les traditionnelles enculades entre Harry et Hermione, il assista aussi au dépucelage d'Hedwige par Hagrid, à qui Buck ne suffisait manifestement plus. Plus étrange, il surprit le moine gras en train d'enfoncer son gros pénis dans la plaie sanguinolente du cou de Sir Nicholas. Il comprit aussi pourquoi Mimi Geignarde s'évertuait à hanter toujours les mêmes toilettes: elle collectait apparemment les divers excréments pour s'en faire un garde-manger à son goût.

Afin de joindre l'utile à l'agréable, le directeur avait aussi ouvert en toute clandestinité un site internet où il donnait un accès 24/7 à certaines caméras du château afin que d'autres pervers de son espèce pûssent satisfaire leurs vils instincts contre monnaie sonnante et trébuchante. Les caisses de l'école (ainsi que les poches de Dumbledore) reçurent donc un apport généreusement conséquent. Les vacances prochaines seraient donc le moment idéal pour engager les rénovations dont Dumbledore avait toujours rêvé pour Poudlard.

Hermione et Harry passèrent ces vacances ensemble. Il était ainsi plus commode pour eux de faire leurs devoirs. Les deux étudiants étaient studieux. Ils commençaient la journée par un soixante-neuf impeccablement exécuté, suivi d'une levrette dans les règles de l'art, et qui se soldait généralement par une sodomie à leur façon. Hermione recueillait enfin le délicieux nectar de son partenaire et le savourait avec délectation. Le sperme était devenu son unique nourriture, et son dentiste de père ne pouvait que s'en féliciter: les dents de sa fille restaient ainsi d'un blanc immaculé. Ce cher Marcel Granger n'hésitait d'ailleurs pas à s'immiscer dans les partie fines de sa fille, au propre comme au figuré. Il tenta bien d'enculer Harry une ou deux fois, mais ce dernier, hanté par le douloureux souvenir des queues d'Aragog, lui refusa fermement ce plaisir, sous prétexte qu'il fallait se montrer sérieux: à la rentrée aurait lieu l'examen final, celui qui déciderait de leur avenir en tant qu'acteur porno. Ils rêvaient tous deux d'un tournage avec les plus grands professionnels, des figurants connus, de la lingerie haut de gamme... La réalité allait malheureusement se présenter autrement.

A la rentrée, l'arrivée à Poudlard fut mémorable, pour eux comme pour tous les autres élèves. Le château avait complètement changé. Les façades avaient été recrépies de bleu et recouvertes de motifs étoilés. A l'intérieur, la nouvelle décoration était similaire. S'y ajoutaient cependant des portraits de Dumbledore surmontés d'une auréole rose et dans tous les coins, on pouvait voir des statues du directeur, nu, dans diverses postures. Ron faillit vomir quand il se trouva nez à nez avec l'une d'elle, où le gros Dumbledore de pierre, penché en avant, écartait ses fesses et exhibait fièrement son anus à la salle de réception. Les tableaux avaient laissé place à d'abominables portraits du directeur, qui en train de se masturber de façon obscène, qui en train de bander ses muscles (et pas seulement ses biceps). Seuls les professeurs paraissaient trouver la nouvelle décoration tout à fait normale. Tous les étudiants étaient écoeurés et envieux de connaître les raisons de cette mascarade.

- Allons allons, du calme tout le monde, s'écria Macgonagall qui venait de surgir au milieu du hall, habillés du même bleu étoilé que les murs. Rendez-vous tous dans la grande salle. Le directeur a une annonce importante à faire.

Tout le monde se rendit donc dans la salle à manger dans un certain désordre. Les murmures allaient bon train. Lorsque tous furent assis et le calme revenu, tous les professeurs se regroupèrent devant une petite porte au fond de la salle. Ils firent une haie d'honneur de chaque côté de la porte. Les gonds grincèrent, la porte s'ouvrit et le directeur fit son apparition. Les élèves virent avec stupéfaction les autres professeurs s'agenouiller au passage de Dumbledore et se prosterner devant lui. Plus encore que cela, l'allure du directeur déclencha la stupeur générale. Il portait une robe bleue parsemée de petites étoiles jaunes. Une triple couronne le représentait comme roi des pervers, roi des vieux et roi de Poudlard. Au-dessus des couronnes, il y avait une auréole rose, grossièrement découpée dans du papier crépon et reliée au reste par un fil de fer tordu. Une ceinture était attachée autour de sa taille. En lieu de boucle il y avait un énorme pénis érigé, taillé dans le bois. Lorsqu'il vit les regards médusés des étudiants, tous fixés sur sa grosse bite de bois, il éclata de rire, et déclara:

- C'est ma nouvelle baguette magique. Vous aimez? Mr Ollivander l'a fabriquée exprès pour moi.

Et puis tout fier de lui, il fit jaillir des étincelles du bout du simili pénis. Ravi de son petit effet, il alla prendre place au centre de la grande table, suivi de tous les professeurs qui rampaient, prosternés à ses pieds. Il s'éclaircit la voix, et entama son discours:

- Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus un homme que vous avez pour directeur. Ce n'est plus un sorcier. Je suis un Dieu!

Brouhaha général chez les élèves. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait?

- Un dieu? chuchota Hermione à Harry. Décidément il est complètement mégalo! Mais on va jouer le jeu, ça lui fera plaisir. Et puis nos notes en dépendent.

Elle était bien parmi les seuls à se faire la réflexion que les choses changeaient finalement peu à Poudlard. Leur directeur était toujours aussi fou, mais au moins il le reconnaissait publiquement. En fait la majorité des élèves, le cerveau rammoli par le bourrage de crâne stupide imposé à Poudlard, croyaient réellement que Dumbledore était un dieu vengeur et qu'il fallait lui obéir corps et âme. Tout avait été fait jusque-là pour les conditionner en attente d'un pareil jour.

- Poudlard est désormais le siège d'un nouveau culte, reprit Dumbledore lorsque le silence fut revenu, le mien! A compter de maintenant, le dumbledorisme concurrencera les autres grandes religions, et finira par les écraser. Vous vous devrez de m'adorer, moi, le nouveau prophète du sexe et de la perversion. Je n'ai pas de commandements, excepté celui-ci: Que la perversion guide vos pas! Que la lubricité soit votre nouveau credo! Que mon portrait soit le premier objet de vos adorations!

Dans les regards des élèves, on pouvait lire l'envie, la liberté absolue face à une totale licence, et la crainte de faire face à un Dieu. Pourtant une poignée d'élèves n'était pas dupe.

- Attendez! s'écria Cho en se levant. Vous nous prenez vraiment pour des cons! Vous êtes un menteur et un fou! Si vraiment vous êtes un dieu, prouvez-le!

Dumbledore lui jeta un regard furibond, et s'exclama:

- D'accord, infidèle, je vais te le prouver, mais tu devras mourir pour racheter ton incrédulité.

Il s'empara d'un verre d'eau, le leva pour le montrer à tous, puis fit mine de trébucher. Sous la table, discrètement, caché des élèves, il fureta sous la culotte du professeur Sinistra, qui se trouvait avoir ses règles, lui ôta ton tampon, et le pressa dans le verre. Il profita également de quelques gouttes de sang qui coulaient du vagin pour colorer son eau de façon plus crédible. Il se releva, exhiba le verre, et déclara solennellement:

- Voyez, j'ai changé l'eau en vin.

Puis il vida son verre d'un trait. Des applaudissements s'élevèrent dans la grande salle. Ce n'était désormais plus qu'une bande de fanatiques, sauf Hermione et Harry, que l'exercice du sexe avait maintenu les pieds sur terre.

- Et maintenant, emparez-vous de l'infidèle, hurla Dumbledore. J'ai des projets pour elle.

Macgonagall et Rogue prirent Cho et la ligotèrent dans un coin. La pauvre pleurait et jurait qu'elle croyait, mais il était trop tard pour elle. Une voix s'éleva alors dans la salle. C'était Hermione.

- Mais, ô mon dieu, dit-elle, mi-goguenarde en se levant, comment comptez-vous répandre votre bonne parole sur le monde?

- Eh bien c'est très simple, répondit Dumbledore. Comme toutes les sectes qui débutent, je vais faire de la propagande filmée. Pour bien montrer à tous les bienfaits du sexe et de la perversion, je vais inclure votre examen finale à votre partenaire et vous, dans mes propres besoins commerciaux. Vous serez mes chargés de communication. Vous allez ici-même et tout de suite jouer votre film. L'apôtre Macgonagall filmera et l'apôtre Rogue s'occupera de la prise de son.

- J'ai déjà conçu mon scénario! s'exclama Harry, ravi de l'occasion.

Sa créativité en matière de sexe, malgré sa déficience mentale, était devenue extraordinaire, grâce aux merveilles de l'appareil pédagogique poudlardien.

- Mais c'est merveilleux! s'écria Dumbledore. Fais-nous part de tes idées.

- Eh bien quoi de mieux qu'une gigantesque partouse entre étudiants et professeurs pour montrer la supériorité dogmatique de Poudlard sur les autres religions? Nous serions tous des prosélytes de votre foi, ô grand dieu.

- Quelle idée magnifique! vociféra Dumbledore en se tripotant les parties. Apôtre Mcgonagall! Apôtre Rogue! Tenez-vous prêts. Nous allons commencer. Vous tous ici présents, déshabillez-vous et donnez-vous en à coeur joie.

Et là, preuve que le fanatisme fait naître la folie dans le coeur de l'homme, tous, des premières années aux fantômes centenaires, s'enlacèrent en une seule étreinte. C'était un enchevêtrement abjects de corps beaux et laids. Draco léchait le cul merdeux de Flitwick. Pansy se régalait du pénis de Goyle. Le professeur Chourave était engagée dans une partie à trois avec Neville et Miss Teigne. Rogue et Mcgonagall allait des uns aux autres, profitant des bouches et langues qui voulaient bien offrir à leur sexe un peu de plaisir. Au milieu de toute cette ordure, seule une étreinte semblait pure: celle d'Hermione et d'Harry. Enlacés l'un contre l'autre, peau contre peau, sexe contre sexe, eux seuls se préservaient de la folie dans la sincérité de leur amour. Eux qui avaient souhaité faire ce métier considéré comme dégradant, comme un poison contre l'amour, ils étaient les seuls désormais à entretenir ce noble sentiment.

Le sperme fusait un peu partout. Beaucoup de garçons se faisaient enculer et beaucoup de filles se faisaient pénétrer par tous les trous. Tout le monde était heureux, mais personne ne l'était plus en cet instant qu'Hermione et Harry, sauf peut-être Dumbledore, qui, jouant de sa bite de bois, pénétrait tous les orifices à sa portée, et éructait comme un porc en rut.

- Ce sera mon chef d'oeuvre! vociférait-il. Tout le monde voudra se prendre ma bite divine dans le cul!

Peu à peu, les corps s'apaisèrent. La chair se couvrit et le calme se fit.

- C'est dans la boîte! dit Dumbledore en redressant son auréole.

Puis il se tourna vers Harry et Hermione et déclara:

- Vous avez dépassé tous mes espoirs. Vous avez synthétisé votre merveilleuse énergie sexuelle en un concentré d'amour. Vous avez fait mieux que Nicolas Flamel qui a réussi à transformer du vil métal en or. Le dumbledorisme souhaite partir du sexe et de la perversion pour aboutir à l'amour entre les hommes. Vous avez réussi cela. En conséquent, je vous déclare officiellement acteurs pornos et disciples favoris du nouveau dieu.

Hermione et Harry en eurent les larmes aux yeux. Leur rêve était enfin exaucé. Ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent tendrement.

- Toutefois, reprit Dumbledore, même si j'ai pour objectif l'amour entre les hommes, ceux qui ne croieront pas en moi seront impitoyablement chatiés! Et ça tombe bien! Car il reste encore à quelques étudiants à valider leur spécialité. Draco Malefoy et Ronald Weasley, avancez-vous.

Les deux garçons, qui s'étaient livrés dix minutes avant à toutes sortes d'obscénités entre eux, s'avancèrent timidement.

- Vous seuls parmi les aspirants mangemort et auror avez été capables d'arriver jusqu'ici. Il est temps maintenant de faire vos preuves. Qu'on amène l'infidèle!

Cho, pleurant, fut traînée par les cheveux jusqu'à Dumbledore. Celui-ci la déshabilla complètement, la tint droite devant lui, dos contre bide, et lui planta son sexe de bois dans le cul. Cho hurla de douleur.

- Voici comment les choses vont se passer, expliqua Dumbledore. Mr Malefoy, votre boulot de mangemort sera de tuer des sorciers. Vous allez donc vous exercer sur Miss Chang et la tuer. Mr Weasley, votre travail d'auror sera de tuer des mangemorts. Vous allez donc tuer Mr Malefoy une fois qu'il aura tué Miss Chang.

- Hein! Mais ça va pas! s'écria Draco, qui n'avait pas du tout envie de mourir, et qui de plus aimait bien Cho.

- Tu oses désobéir à Dieu, vociféra Rogue en foutant une baffe à Draco. Vois ce qui arrive aux infidèles.

Draco n'avait pas le choix. Il devait tuer Cho, et se laisser tuer par Ron. Mais il avait un plan...

- Avada Kedavra!

Une lumière verte s'échappa de sa baguette et vint frapper Cho en pleine poitrine. La pauvre hérétique s'écroula aussitôt, retenue par Dumbledore qui lui traversait toujours les entrailles de sa grosse bite de bois. Alors ni une ni deux, Draco lança une seconde fois le sort de mort dans la même direction.

- Idiot je suis un dieu, je suis immortel! cria Dumbledore

L'éclair le frappa. Il tituba, et s'écroula sur le corps de Cho qu'il écrabouilla complètement. Le dieu était mort aussi vite qu'il avait vécu.

Dans la salle, ce fut la stupeur. Plus personne n'osait bouger. Au bord des larmes, épuisé, Draco prit la parole:

- Le voilà votre dieu! Vous ne voyez donc pas! Comment pouvez-vous être aveugle à ce point? Moi aussi j'aime le sexe! Moi aussi j'ai des fantasmes qui pourraient passer pour pervers, comme nous tous! Mais... (il regarda le corps de Cho, du moins la partie aplatie qui dépassait sous la graisse de Dumbledore) ce n'est pas ça qui nous mènera à l'amour! L'amour est la plus grande vérité ici-bas, plus forte que Dieu ou que la chair. Et si Harry et Hermione s'aiment, c'est que...

Draco s'écroula, mort. Harry était derrière lui, la baguette tendue. Il pleurait.

- Tu as tué dieu.

Tout en pleurant aussi, Rogue conclut:

- Non, Potter, Dieu n'est pas mort: il est devenu une étoile X et a retrouvé sa place dans le ciel.

FIN

Merci d'avoir suivi la fic jusqu'au bout! Review, svp.


End file.
